You are my Mate
by girlofcandy
Summary: MaxAlec, warning for sexual content, new twist and turns. changed to a M rating
1. Chapter 1

Title; You are my Mate

Max/Alec Pairing

**Contain a lot of sex, so if your not into it or like to young then don't read.**

**Reviews would be amazing :) cuz it is my first sex kind of fic.**

* * *

Max pushed Alec roughly into a wall, the dark look of passion in his eyes made her heart flutter. 

She was on fire.

It was raw need.

She grabbed a handful of his dirty blond hair, with a quick movement she crocked his head towards hers, slamming once more his body to the brick wall that cracked. His head arched back against the hard wall from behind as her teeth started to nimble the skin rather rough leaving purple marks behind.

With another yank she pulled his face towards hers looking at him predatory, her lips crashed against his, she kissed him hungrily like she wanted to devour every taste that he had to offer.

She swore that for a second there she heard him purr, the inside of her exploded.

The sound he made just made her want him even more, if that was even possible. Her hand griped possessively his hip as they broke the kiss so air could fill their lungs.

Alec took the opportunity to kiss her face and then her neck, his mouth was teasing her skin, lightly caressing as his hands roamed the length of her slimed body a result of hard training and DNA.

_Desire_.

She pushed him back claiming him again as she kissed his neck soundly, not wanting to miss a spot, licking the bite marks she left and blew making him shiver. She looked with dark eyes into his hazel ones and not wasting a second Alec covered her mouth with his.

Her body flushed against him, making his knees buckle.

His tongue demanded access to her mouth as it tried to push its way between her lips.

She opened her mouth a bit more, letting her tongue battle with his, breaking the kiss, she kissed butterflies kisses on his handsome face.

Max smelled him with short sniffs, filling his scent into her lungs remembering his scent, he smelled so good, his smell made her heat increase.

The sounds of moaning that spilled from his full swollen lips made her go wild, she felt something break free inside of her.

She grabbed him by the arms then pushed him roughly onto the floor, tearing off his black T-shirt. He propped up on his arm bows looking at her.

Max saw him shiver as her eyes admired his body with a feral expression.

Licking her lips she trailed her hand down.

_Hot _

Covering his full lips with hers she unbuckled his belt which he eagerly helped with, he wiggled out of his jeans and boxers leaving him exposed and vulnerable to her.

She had complete dominance over him. Dominance, he had willingly surrendered to her.

Where his jeans went she did not care, all she cared was to have his skin against hers now.

Straddling him she moved to feel the friction she desperately wanted. His strong hands where undressing her eagerly kissing the skin he found.

He sat up kissing her shoulder nibbling she moved up her jeans and underwear dropping a pile on the floor before taking her earlier position.

His hands stroked her naked body, moaning she looked into his dark passionate eyes.

"I want you so bad." Max panted moving, Alec pulled her closer to him gasping into her mouth.

"Then have me." He moaned out husky, moving in the same rhythm as hers, their breath mingled together like two molecules in the air, their speed increased moving faster as the heat from the inside burned their skin.

Loving the sensations.

Alec was in pure heaven, one moment he was playing pool with Sketchy… and the next thing he knew Max had pushed aside a girl who was making a move on him. She wasn't in heat he would have sensed it, he had shortly sniffed the air.

She had pushed him into the pool table making him almost sit on it. He had looked at her in confusement her look had been pure unadulterated lust.

He vaguely remember Original City burst out surprised, "Damn boo's!" or Sketchy's ."When the hell did the pair of you two hook up?" 

Ignoring them Max had whispered into his ear, "Let's go." He barley had the time to nod before Max had grabbed his arm, almost kidnapping him to her place. Not that he had been more then willing to come with her.

Alec lifted her, him still inside of her velvet heat, she hooked her legs around his narrow hips still moving.

That made it extra difficult to move to the bed. But somehow he made it.

Letting her fall slowly on the bed, she rolled them him taking the position on the top. Taking the control once again not that she ever lost it in the first place.

He never knew that Max had control issues. He gave a small chuckle in the back of his head.

They both reached climax, she panted against his mouth. Nibbling his lower lip, she bit it carefully.

Licking his chest, she left her mark. Letting any X girl know that he was taken his face winced as she left the mark.

Max scent was left on his body. He grinned sated, she smiled hungrily at him and his body responded in a matter of seconds being a X had its perks.

Alec rolled her over spreading her legs more, he started to kiss her neck before trailing down his tong leaving a trail as it moved down.

Deciding it was his turn to tease, he kissed her near her pubic hair. Alec started to kiss her thigh then her belly.

Then he went down again, kissing her other side. He was so near but not near enough for her.

She growled as he kissed her lips, he lifted his head looking into her dark eyes.

She slapped his head in frustration.

Alec smiled shamelessly allowing his hand trail down between her legs, Max bit her lip lifting her hips encouraging telling him she was more then ready.

He started to kiss her neck again, he kissed her lips deepening it more. His lips never broke contact from her lips as she started to scream with pleasure.

Alec's hands where like magic, no wonder girls flocked around him. But not anymore, he belonged to her.

She growled at that, Alec choose to ignore it, instead his lips met her hard nipple.

Leaving her breast, Alec kissed her inner thigh still rubbing his hand inside of her.

Letting his tongue met near her clit, he started to suck gently. He grinned against her clit as he screamed his name like a salvation. _Alec, Alec, Alec_.

Who knew that he would love his name so much in that very moment? She climaxed once more. He rode her through it with his hand.

Not allowing her to recover he let himself in that sweet heat. They fitted like a glove on a hand, they where made for each other.

Max rolled him over taking the lead again. Her body was sweaty, his sweet mixed with hers.

Speeding the rhythm up more, "Mine." Max growled predatorily. Alec couldn't deny her anything, he half closed his eyes. "Mine." Max repeated frustrated. She grabbing his hair again she pulling him to her face. "Mine." He moaned as she moved. He was about to climax.

"Yours." He said with the same predatory voice looking deep into her brown pools, he could see a dark smile from Max. He was almost afraid of her, just almost.

Alec woke up feeling stiff and exhausted but in a good way. He stretched out smiling well aware that she was watching him studying him, eye fucking him. "You look so cute when you sleep." Max said with a soft smile. He was so sexy in an inexplicable way, a ethereal beauty. She grinned at his hot nude body. Her leg stroked his inviting.

"Cute? Cute!" Alec replied faking to be offended, he straddled her and started to tickle her. "Take it back." She started to laugh.

"Alec!" She shrieked laughing so hard that tears spilled her beautiful big brown eyes.

"Say that I'm sexy, I know you wanna." He said with singsong voice and a cocky grin placed on his beautiful face.

"Never." She called out laughing. "I'm going to pee myself!" He laughed at her.

"Well Maxine, you know how to turn on a guy." Max grinned mischievously.

She lifted her hips making him groan. He was cut off guard as she straddled him.

"I know." She said cheekily.

"You're such a cheat!" he pouted his arms crossed looking very much like a five year old that was denied a treat. She frowned a bit when she saw some bruises on him. "What?" He asked starting to frowning too, a protective instinct flared inside of him.

"I hurt you." She said looking all anguish, she got off him looking at the red bite marks on his body, her claw marks on his chest, she rolled him to the side seeing the deep claw marks on his back which gave her some kind of satisfaction which triggered even more guilt.

With that settled, she saw the one beside his nipple. It was almost bleeding. It was the mark she had made when she had gotten too aggressive.

"Nah, I'm okay." He said knowing Max was that kind of girl that immediately took the world on her shoulders. As she didn't respond he continued cracking a smile, "WELL, it wouldn't hurt if you gave me some candy." He wiggled his eyebrows trying to be funny but failed as Max grabbed the cover around her. "Now you're just being mean." He nodded at the covers that were around her body when she looked questionly at him.

"Alec, try to be serious for a moment please!" She sat down looking into his eyes. He sat up knowing that he had to be serious, he slipped into a mask that Manticore helped him create.

"Max, what can I say to make you feel better?" she didn't respond only looking at him in anguish and guilt, he sighed and said. "So we got carried away it happens!" He wouldn't admit that the marks still burned.

He hissed when her hand reached out and pressed one of the marks. "See, _we_ didn't get carried away. _I_ did. I don't know what came over me!" She stood up looking at him that looked down looking rather stiff his emotions hidden from her and she had the urge to shake him.

"Well we did drink some beers." He offered as his eyes trailed around the apartment in a search for his cloths, but couldn't find any.

After all he didn't live there, he lived at Joshua's house some night's, others he just stayed with random girls he picked out in a bar or sometimes even on a bench outside in some park.

"We have a high tolerance, a pinch of beer…" She said doubtfully. She reached for her robe on a chair, she took the soft robe and put it on. She threw the sheet onto the bed, she saw from the corner from her eyes that Alec put it around his hips.

She bit her lower lip trying to kill the feeling of pride that swelled inside of her as she saw the marks on his beautiful body, something inside of her was acting like an animal. A animal that wanted her mate all to herself.

"Max, drop it okay?" He looked around the room.

Alec walked out through the bedroom door and further into the small living room in search after his cloths. Well his T-shirt was a lost case, his jeans were okay or so he thought until he saw the zipper which was broken.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Hell, he was not going to leave her now.

"Looking for some cloths I can wear, we can't have a serious talk naked can we? Unless…" He wiggled his eye brows mischievously at her that rolled her eyes at him with a quirk of her lips and reached out to grab his hand.

"Take your head out of the gutter." She said dropping his hand and her hands resting on her hips as he pulled his boxers on looking at her the entire time.

"But you like me that way." He said with a fake whining voice, his lip quirked up into a crooked cocky grin.

"Yeah, I do." She said walking seductively forward, her hand stroked his cheek before kissing him her hand stroking its way down.

"You are one dangerous woman." He said mischievously his voice kind of strained, she started to kiss his neck making him shiver gasping as her hand went under the boxers.

"And why is that Alec?" Max asked huskily, she grinned wickedly when she felt goose bumps appear on his skin her tong flickered over his cheek.

"This is why, my heart can't take it. It's beating too fast." Her hand rested on his heart as a response then bit her lower lip looking through thick eye lashes into his eyes.

"Maybe I should stop. I don't want to give you a heart attack." She knew that he knew that was teasing him

"Please do." He moaned as her hand started to tease him. She chuckled at his behaviour.

"Well, Alec what do you want to happen now?" She whispered against his lips looking into his hazel green eyes.

"Everything, I want everything to happen." He kissed her then dared to ask his eyes fluttering as her hand moved it was getting harder to think. "Why did you choose me? Not that I'm complaining but the way you took me last night…" Max backed away looking at him.

"Well, really honestly I don't know," she trailed off when she saw a flash of hurt in Alec's eyes so she continued. "It was like something raw inside of me just wanted you so bad." She purred.

He dragged her close, attacking her lips, she broke the kiss then crooked her finger gesturing him to follow her back to bed.

_Need _

Alec bit her lower lip, they lost themselves once again in each other, lacing their fingers together before bringing her arms back over her head. He left sloppy kisses on her neck and down.

Max was fighting a devious smile she in one quick move roll them. Her fingers teased the elastic on his boxer.

He groaned, "Mean woman." He gasped as she stoked his chest.

"Am I really?" She whispered "or am I bad?" she purred darkly out he inhaled deeply as her kissing went further down.

"Max." He gasped, he shuddered against her and she smiled proudly. Who knew that the lady's man would so easily surrender against her touch?

But now he belonged to her and no one else.

It was time for another round.

Max straddled him and guided herself in getting a moaning respond of Alec. She leaned over kissing him in a promise as she started to move his hand rested on her ass to encourage her to move more.

It was heaven for them both.

Forever past as never time past and the big explosion happened to them both. Just in the moment they looked at each other and their eyes winded.

She collapsed exhausted against his damp body, both panting like they finished a marathon she gave a happy sigh. His arms hugged her close.

They were laying there awhile just resting when Max frowned thinking. "Oh My God!" She hit his arm as she sat up.

"Ow! Why did you hit me?" Alec asked hurt rubbing his arm. She scowled at him but her hand still stroked his arm softly in an apology.

"We are late to work! It's your fault!"

"How can it be my fault when you were already up when _I_ was sleeping? And you did not say no to another round," he arched his eyebrows, "and since when do you care about work?"

He did have a point but she wasn't gonna admit that, "well it's not my fault that you're sooo cute when you're sleeping your irresistible, wait did I just say that?" Max shook her head. She ignored the last part.

They took a fast shower, not by Alec's choice. He wanted to stay with a naked Max forever that had scowled him when his hand had started to wander.

Alec pulled on his broken jeans and jacket and they left for work.

Normal started to shout at Max, but got quiet quickly as his eyes started to linger at Alec who walked straight to his locker.

Alec pulled off his jeans and jacket.

Max narrowed her eyes at the girls that started to check him out hungry, she wanted to claw their eyes out she almost hissed at a girl that bit her lower lip in desire while watching Alec.

She growled at him and stood in front of Alec clearly making a point that he was taken, meanwhile quickly as possible Alec put some warm pants and a sweater he had in his locket as spare.

"I'm dressed." He announced to Max rubbing his head as she slapped his head growling, the girl had seriously issues.

Normal was still drooling, the guy was obsessed with Alec. But no threat to her so she let him be the girls however...

Max grabbed Alec's arm dragging him to get some packages to deliver. For the first time ever since working in Jam Poney Max only had to deliver one packet.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Max claimed a while later.

"Well, I told you that you can't eat so much ice cream so fast." He smiled warmly at Max, he'd never seen a playful side of her and felt oddly pleased that he could bring it out of her.

They laughed and played around like teenagers the entire day, something they never got a chance to do in their twenty-one years of living.

"Well I never tasted strawberry ice cream before." Max said before she jumped on Alec's back. He just shook his head amused. They entered into Terminal City, both had left the bikes outside and walked into the building. As they entered both of them saw Mole starring at them, sniffing the air.

"Well princess never thought you and miss Bitch here would hook up." Max narrowed her eyes at Mole.

"Don't call her bitch Mole." He said threatening to Mole who raised his arms up in the air, showing that he backed off.

"But Princess, you two aren't the only two that hooked up," when they looked at him enquiry, he continued, "well as far as I know there have been seven couples of X5's, are ya in a breading time or what?" he questioned scoffing muttering about cats.

"What are you talking about Mole?" Max asked sternly walking to their office with a trailing Alec after them.

"Well, like I said. There's been seven new couples so far, you two included, it started last night. The girls just went crazy, jumping some males who acted like fools. No offence princess."

"None taken." Alec replied looking down in deep thought.

"What is it Alec?" Max asked softly to Alec who seemed disappointed about something. "Get out." Max told Mole hissing who left immediately, he didn't want to get caught up in their drama or Max's claws.

"Then you didn't choose me, I was just around." Alec said walking out the door but Max stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"What are you saying?" she demanded to know feeling suddenly nervous.

"Well, I thought whatever that happened between us was real, but it wasn't it was only your hormones. And I was available, you did not choose me for me Max." He said it sadly.

"Alec." She said her big eyes looking at him sadly her hand dropped, she tried to find words to offer him but came out with nothing disappointed he left the office almost crashing into Mole who was eavesdropping.

He saw Biggs with Jan walking around not obvious about nothing but the two of them. "Hey!" Alec yelled to them catching Biggs attention.

"Hey Alec." He said smiling at his friend.

"Do you know what's happening?" Biggs just shrugged.

"I don't know or care, all I care is that Jan here hated my guts or acted like it until yesterday." He said proudly looking at Jan who started to sniff the air then at Alec.

Alec backed away a step not knowing why but Jan just smiled. "So Max took you, I bet a lot of girls will hate her guts now." She said grinning cheekily.

"What do you mean? What is happening?" Alec asked, he tried to ignore Max present as she stood behind him.

"You don't know?" Jan asked looking at Max.

"Know what?" Max asked.

"Well, it seems that our hormones are telling us to seek a mate. You must have known." She said to Max who frowned thinking back.

Well, she did have her eyes on Alec and had felt extra jealous when females had sniffed around Alec. "Well I did check out Alec… but what do you mean by mate?"

"Well, our bodies are telling us that we are ready for mates. But it's not our fault, it's the guys." She said pointing at the them who frowned and looked at each other shrugging, clearly saying that the had no absolute clue what Jan was talking about.

"How so?"

"They gave a scent which we picked up and we generated it and gave it back." She said thoughtfully. "Both part was seeking."

"Oh." Alec said and looked at Max who glanced at him who smiled cheekily at her. She smiled back, they did not care when Biggs got violent dragged away by Jan.

"See I did not choose you cuz you where around, its because we both searched out, I guess our hormones got it before we got it." She said taking a handful of his shirt and dragged him closer to her. His trademark grin was on his features.

"Well, we both can be slow sometimes." He offered and dogged a swat against his head. She kissed his lips.

"I think Normal have a huge crush on you." She murmured against his lips.

"No, he just admires me." He said skittish not sounding sure of himself it made Max chuckle. "Well it will pass right?" He asked worried, his visible paled.

"I don't think so." She said with a cheekily smile.

"Oh no!"

She smiled cheerfully at him and took his hand in her smaller one. He brought her slim hand to his lips and they walked to Joshua's apartment in Terminal City.

"Joshua open the door." Max cried out laughing. Joshua sniffed the air like Mole had done earlier.

"Little fella and medium fella got busy?" They both blushed and laughed at Joshua who sniffed the air, "Boss." He pointed at Max who grinned wickedly.

"How come?" Alec asked and took some steps from Max who tried to kick his leg but missed, "I'm just asking."

"Joshua can smell it." He said and pointed at his nose. "Smell a lot." He saw that Alec's eyes trailed to a painting in awe.

"This one is beautiful."

"Max."

"What?" Alec asked looking at the painting admiring the colours.

"Joshua painted Max." He pointed at the painting, "Max." He said standing behind Alec who crooked his head at the other side. It was only colours he could not se Max.

Max smiled wide feeling like a big doope, he thought she was beautiful in the painting even if it was only an impression of her. She took his hand reminding her not to be such a big sap.

"Do you have any new paintings Joshua?"

"Yes." He pointed at the new ones which were only in colours but one especially caught her attention, it was a painting of Alec sitting on the piano playing, his eyes where closed as he was consumed of playing.

"When did you do this?"

"Three days ago when Alec played for Joshua." He said patting Alec's head who grinned against him looking at the painting.

He looked peacefully in the painting. Max smiled at Alec. "You have to play for me someday."

"Someday." He replied with a wink, his lascivious twinkle in full mode. Like a cat he drew her close to him and nibbled her ear as she half closed her eyes. Joshua barked.

Both of them jumped apart.

"Max and Alec get busy now?" Joshua asked and sniffed the air. He didn't get an answer just that they ran out of the house. Joshua shook his head, "Weird cats."

Max was drawing circles on Alec's chest lazily, she yawned happily and gave a satisfied sigh. Alec was stroking her back and yawned after her. They both grinned happily like a cat after eating a big bowl of cream. "You are beautiful." He murmured quietly almost sleepy.

"Thank you, I will find the guy who decided my features." She said cheekily and stretched her body before making herself cosy again.

"Yeah… that, but what I really meant… is that your soul is beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I ever seen in my entire life time." He whispered honestly then covered his face, "I'm such a geek." Max chuckled but was moved by his words pulling his hand from his face.

"Thank you." She looked into his warm eyes and saw love, "I love you Alec." She felt his breath stop, he froze. His eyes got almost teary.

"Really?" He asked choking with a lump in his throat.

Max realized that he'd never heard anyone tell him that in his entire life it was big, well that was going to change. Big time.

"Yeah, I do. I love you, I'm so going to be mushy." She said embarrassed.

"Please, tell me." He pleaded craving for love and she felt her confident boost up.

"All right, I love the fact that you are sensitive and caring but you don't act like you do. That's got to change. I love your heart, your loyalty towards me even if I did not deserve it. I love your smirk, your smell," she smelled him making him smile big, "your smile," he laughed "your laugh." She said smiling.

"Thank you." He said honestly and looked into her eyes. "Manticore would be so disappointed right now, what they wanted us to be was cold hearted killers but they got two very mushy soldiers instead." He grinned and hugged her close.

"Do you think we will get old?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, what if our barcodes have an expression date?" She looked worryingly at Alec who frowned.

"I don't know Max. But I really don't care. As long as I have now with you I'm happy." He replied.

"Your right but still it's a scary thought."

"That's why I don't think too much." He said proudly.

"Yeah, but you're a blond, you are not suppose to think so much." She laughed as he poked her ribs.

"Hey!"

"Well how smart are you?"

"Well my IQ is 194." He said simply like it was nothing.

"Excuse me?" She said and sat up looking at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I was trained to be an undercover agent more then a war soldier." He said with a shrug.

"Okay! Tell me I want to know!" She said, he never told her about it ever. He liked to brag, why not now? "We could use this, I mean if more was trained like you we can make a profile here on TC, it could make things easier out on missions for example."

"14 fluent languages, 3 I need to sharpen up, I'm a piano genius. The master agree in psychology and human behaviour, I'm a blender, making it easy to people to trust me, it's in my DNA a similar trade from Psy Ops." He said it unemotionally. Max frowned.

"How many is trained like this?" This was impressing. She could never have seen that one coming, sure she saw how fast Alec adapted to her life but still. In the past it had made her jealous and was one of the reasons she was cold towards him, because she had fought for people to accept her.

"Like me? Not many about 10 more, all the clones are." He said it shortly. "We had to prove our loyalty all the time… do we need to talk about this? I need a shower." He said it short and cold as he stood up and without waiting for a reply he got up and went to the bathroom.

Max's eyes lingered at the closed door and she gave a sigh, maybe it wasn't a smart move to move so quickly with demanding answers about the past. She still had problem talking about Manticore and she had been free for thirteen years now.

She waited until he got out, he started to dress and waited for her to take a shower. She studied him as he sat on the bed tying his shoe laces.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I just don't like talking about it…. Wanna go and eat something ya know I can take a lot of energy from a girl." He wiggled his eyebrows in a comical way. She laughed and nodded and as they walked out of the apartment, she noticed how fast he wiggled his way out of a hard situation.

She choose to ignore it for now, she took his hand and smiled at him as he smiled back, they where such a pair of dorks. She bumped her shoulder against his and he did the same both looking almost shyly at each other.

Walking into Jam Pony they where met by Biggs and another X male also known as Ace. He looked at her then at the guys, she grinned, did he just asked for her permission?

Max nodded with a grin and studied as Alec was greeted by Biggs and Ace. Max saw OC and nodded her head.

"Hey boo, ya got a bit crazy a couple nights ago. Ya been shaking up with Alec?" Cindy grinned and glanced at Alec who nodded at her and talked to Biggs who hit his arm in a playful way.

"Yeah, I have. Sorry I haven't called but…"

"OC get it all boo I've hooked up with some sugar and I know how it can be." She grinned thinking back.

Alec laughed at Biggs, "Well, I'm not whipped!" Biggs said in denial, he hit Ace who laughed at him like it was the most funniest thing in the entire world. Alec looked lustfully at Max as he bit his lip.

He never noticed the girls that were looking at him with heated eyes, his focus was on Max who was talking to Cindy.

"Is it hot in here?" Alec asked as he opened his jacket blowing out air.

"No." Was the short reply, he rolled his eyes annoyed and ignored Biggs babbling, he walked pass them and like a cat he stroked pass Max and walked out side. He glanced behind him as to see if she followed and she did.

When they once were out side he was pushed into the brick wall in the ally and Max jumped at him. If he was human he would had dropped flat on his ass but being a fine transgenic his knees buckled but bounced back.

They ignored the Jam Pony staff who glanced at them as they rode by with their bikes. It was a cold day in Seattle but it could not get warmer for either of them. Alec's shirt was thrown away. A greedy hand stroked Alec's chest.

Max growled at little Sookie who was checking Alec out with Sukina as they ran to the ally perhaps heard from other co workers that the pair was making out. Alec showed his back at them and kissed Max hungrily. Like an off switch their mood changed as they heard Normal shout at them.

"Max get of Alec right now and get to work missy miss this is not a make out place!" He yelled out.

Max gave a sigh and stroked Alec's flushed cheeks. "Well it was fun as long it lasted."

"I know." He grinned wickedly and fled away from Max swat and pulled his shirt on and jacket. Both laughed as they walked inside Jam Pony to receive some packages.

"No! You two are not riding together today." Normal said and Max wanted to rip his head off.

"Come on Norm," Alec said convincingly, "Be a team member." He winked at Max who watched him work his magic on Normal who nodded and looked lustfully at Alec.

"Okay! Get going Golden boy." He said making Alec shiver but not in a good way, Max took pity and said out loud.

"HOT RUN!" She grabbed Alec and they rode as fast they could.

"Okay, now he is official freaking me out!" Alec whined to Max who shook her head grinning.

"Well, as long as he doesn't act on his fantasy I think you're safe." She grinned as she saw him shudder.

"You are wicked."

"I know." She said proudly as they delivered the package to an old lady. Who gave them a penny each.

"Gee thanks." Alec said with a hint of sarcasm, Max chuckled and looked at her pager.

" Logan." She saw his eyes shift from humour to cold. "Let's go." Max felt worried as he said nothing but just rode beside her, "Are you jealous?" She asked in the elevator.

"Me jealous? Please don't make me laugh. Why would I be jealous of an old man?" He drew out old man which made her grin shaking her head.

"Okay, good." She held her laughter as he growled angrily. She grabbed his hand unconsciously and they got out the elevator.

"I'm totally fine."

Without knocking they got inside and found Logan at his computer, Alec rolled his eyes, why the sudden hate against the guy? Sure he never really liked him, but he still had a little respect for him for his guts but not now. He fought the urge to hurt the old man.

He narrowed his eyes at Logan and took a deep breath to keep him calm down, he so wanted to punch the guy. The images of all the ways he could harm the old man got a wicked smile from his lips.

Max frowned at him, he was grinning lost in his thoughts, "Hey Alec, are you okay?" Max asked as she shook his sleeve, which brought some memories, what did Logan want? She wanted to tear Alec's cloths to pieces and jump his bones.

"Huh? Yeah just thinking," He said quietly so Logan couldn't hear but Max obvious did, "How I could kick Logan's raisin butt." Max slapped his arm but held a smile in the corner of her lips which she tried to hide but her mate had obviously seen it as his wicked grin just got bigger. She really shouldn't encourage him like that.

She studied Logan she wondered her fascination to the man, was it because he knew what she was and accepted her? Was it the empty promises to find her siblings which by the way he never really kept. Then she looked at Alec a man she denied wanting all along, to consumed by guilt over Ben, and feeling disturbed being attractive to a man that looked exactly like her brother. But when it came to it Alec was nothing like Ben at all, they didn't move the same, talk or even smelled the same.

"So if you to are done playing around I have some important information about the diamond Elizabeth which was found in a cave 2006, it's big as a baby fist and…" He was interrupted by Alec who said drooling.

"A child fist? Damn I got to score it." Alec said eagerly and smiled eagerly at Max who smiled back much more amused.

"What? No! Your job is to protect it against the bad guys!" Logan cried out almost whining.

"But I am a bad guy." Alec said childishly and grinned, crocking his head to the side as he was scanning through the papers, his photographic memory making it easy to remember everything.

"Hey!" Logan burst out in protest as he took the papers from Alec's hands, "Stop that, I guess your out!" He said angrily to Alec who shrugged his shoulders, in a what ever kind of way.

"Why?" Max asked with a confused expression and looked at the diamond then at Alec who grinned.

"What do you mean with why? He wants to steal it!"

"Well so what? I mean it's only gonna end up at some stupid museum." She flipped her long hair back. 'A short mental note, cut your hair'. She nodded at that.

"What! I can't believe you Max! A stupid museum?" Logan was in shock. Max nodded almost until childish and glanced at Alec who was already packing the papers in his back pack and walked out of the apartment.

"Yeah, well bye!" She said waving and left the apartment and jumped on Alec's back. "We should steal it tonight."

"Yeah that's a good idea." He said and grinned. "I love a woman in charge." And boy was she in charge.

"Well, I'm going to fix some stuff but I see ya at Crash, remember to bring the papers." She said as she rode away leaving an Alec in frustration.

"Damn woman."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec was almost bouncing around like a small boy on a sugar rush. He felt like a little child with ADD. Cindy just watched him grinning obviously amused with his sudden change. "Well pretty boy what's happening with you?" she asked with a smile sipping her beer. 

"I dunno, I just have this energy… Max should be here," he rambled quickly with a frown on his face that faded quickly as he looked at the door. "She is coming!" he announced eagerly, he pushed the thought of playing it cool back in his head again as he couldn't possible hide his excitement to see his beautiful mate again.

"Where?" Cindy asked her eyes narrowed down searching the crowed but couldn't see anyone that resembled Max. She even stretched her neck extra to look around.

"She is outside now," he looked at Cindy and announced, "I'm going to meet her," without waiting for a answer he was gone, she shook her head amused.

"Crazy fools" she sighed happy. Her boo needed Alec, with him she was not as troubled as she always was, and Alec well… Alec needed Max to be steady. Soon she saw the pair of them, and noticed that they were talking… more like Alec did the talking and gesturing with his hands and Max was concentrated in listening to him, in the middle of his talking he took the time to admire her short hair, a similar cut she wore in her past.

"So if we trip the system we have twelve minutes, which is more then we need. But it still gives us time to take some painting to Joshua's contact and some gold statues we can sell."

"Sounds like a plan," she said softly and kissed his hand. "Hey Cindy" she said happy and hugged her roommate that she hadn't seen around that much. Since Cindy had left their apartment after hearing them getting down and dirty. "So ya like?" she asked touching her hair.

"Yeah, it's pretty why ya cut it?"

"Needed a change and I was tired of long hair," not revealing the part that Logan had suggested once that he liked her long hair. She looked at the pool table "wanna play?" she asked Alec with a playful tone, that grinned at her as a reply before saying with a crook of his lips. 

"You're so gonna lose!" he said with a sing song voice and winked flirty to her that crooked her eyebrow up.

"I thought you could show me some new moves," she said suggestively and smirked wickedly as his eyes winded.

"Yeah, I can do that," he replied huskily before pulling her perfect body to his and claimed her lips. She pushed him back and scowled with her finger like a teacher did to an undisciplined child. He just thought it was hot.

"Bad Alec, here I'm trying to learn," she grinned and winked at Cindy that smirked back obviously enjoying the show between the two Transgenic's.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am my lips cannot be responsible for its actions," he said in a cowboy voice and took a stick and gave it to Max that chuckled.

"Then who is?" she asked teasingly and lined up the balls. He didn't reply just looked at her intensively with desire. Their heated looks at each other didn't go unnoticed with anyone in that bar that glanced at the two.

"Focus Max you wanted to play" he said in the same tone she used before to scowl him, and stood behind her and took her hands to the stick and helped her hit the balls. Max pushed her ass extra and felt him groan.

She smirked wickedly. "I am playing" she breathed out husky.

"Game on," he replied with a raspy tone. And the game was definitive on. A few… well a lot of people watched their game take place, it was pretty hot in everyway. Both of them used their body's to get the other one in uncheck.

Alec's jacket was long gone as was hers, she being a girl had more access to make him fail at the game. It turned to a battle between woman and man. The guys were cheering on Alec but could not help to checking Max out and shift uncomfortable as their pants just seemed a little tight at the moment, and the girls were crying out girl power but couldn't stop drooling over him, he was their own Elvis.

Alec smirked at a girl that gave him his whisky and buckled over in pain as the stick went right at his side jabbing him hard. He looked into her eyes that said a little cold.

"Obs, it slipped," everyone knew that was not the case. A few couples had left to take care of some… personal needs. Other dates went to hell of jealousy.

Cindy took a big swipe of her beer and cried out obviously drunk, "come on boos!" it was getting very hard to get a girl when they where playing that game that could only be explained as pool with sex, she had to admit it was pretty hot. She shook her head in disgust.

Sketchy drank his twelfth bear, "I'm so sick and tired off that Alec gets al the girls, what do he have that I don't have?" before Cindy could reply a blond girl that was drooling over Alec said.

"Sex appeal" Sketchy hit head repeatedly on the table. Cindy clapped on his back in comfort and glanced at her friends, it seemed Max was loosing.

"Come on Alec" she purred as her hand wandered on his chest. "Give it up"

"Never" he said with a dark voice and twinkling eyes, his lips were so close to hers, "I'm going to win" he stated out cocky. Max was about to reply when she stopped herself and tilted her head to the side and frowned and looked at him.

"It feels like we are forgetting something" she said thinking,

"You're just trying to distract me" he whispered in her ear.

"No I'm not… damn the…" she looked around her and whispered that only Alec could hear "the diamond"

"Fuck!" Alec said loudly and threw the stick away and grabbed his jacket and the pushed past a buddle of people complaining and calling them teasers.

* * *

**(A/N to those that did not get the part; they are going to steal the diamond to sell it and give the money to T.C, they had to change because to fit in the rich neighbourhood) **

* * *

Max slipped into a black mini dress and fixed her hair while watching Alec that was already done and leaving her with searching for some shoes. "Find me some shoes" she ordered snapping her fingers. He grabbed a pair of shoes and showed them to Max that lifted her leg at him that put her golden shoes on with the strings.

"Put some more make up on" he said tying the strings around her calves and tried really hard not to let his hand slip between her legs.

"Excuse me?" she said offended narrowing her eyes at him that gulped.

"Well you have to look like… you know" he said weakly and backed away from her, "hey I'm posing as a gigolo!" he cried out in desperation. It was the quickest and easiest way to access the party, sex was easy to sell especially being an X5 and everybody wanted sex.

Max laughed at Alec's desperation, but it died out as she glanced down at herself, "hey that's not funny. Why do we always have to act like the sex objects?" she asked angry as they climbed the rope up to the ruff and leaving the store they just robed.

"Manticores wishes," he said lightly. Just mention of the name of the corporation that created them gave them both a chill of fear, the fear of Manticore. They simulated jumped down on the street in their formal cloths. Max waited as Alec hot wired the stolen car and opened the door to her and grinned.

"Look at you, acting all gentleman and stuff."

"I aim to please" he replied with a cheeky smile. He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed at him.

"You're such a big goof," she said affectingly and looked in the mirror to fix her hair extra. "So do I look like a call girl?" she asked looking at her man.

"Are you gonna hit me?" he asked as he drove down the streets of Seattle.

"Maybe," she admitted as her eyes linger at his body, devouring the sight of her mate all dressed up.

"Then am not going to answer," he said childish.

"What are you? Ten?" she said sculled

"No 20+" he said in a childish anger.

"Now you're really immature" she said in mock anger and grinned at her boyfriend… boyfriend? No it was not right… partner? No… mate… yes Alec was her mate. She smiled crooked and glanced at Alec that poked his tong at her.

* * *

Once they got inside the party it was all games for them. Alec nodded against a guard that nodded in greeting as they entered, no question asked as they passed. As others had to stop and go through security and show their tickets to enter the exclusive party.

In just a few seconds females and males where flocking around them inviting them into the party and into the VIP, just behind the curtains and further into the corridors where there was two guards guarding the diamond, but exactly where the diamond was they didn't know.

Max held Alec's arm and they looked into each others eyes and split up, only a few seconds later Alec watched as Max left with the guard into the hall and out of eyesight from the other guests.

He followed hiding in the shadows, it wasn't easy to break free from desperate middle aged females, but giving them hints that he had a appointment with another female upstairs they left him with a pout and said that they could fix a room too.

Max smiled persuasive at the man and played the bimbo part, "so if you could tell me it would be great" she said as her finger tip was stroking his arm "do you work out?" she asked flirtatious.

Alec could not take it any second longer as he stood there lurking. Quicker then a human eyes could catch he moved and grabbed the mans collar and shook him like he was a rag doll. "Tell me where the diamond is and you will still breathe another day in your sorry so called life" he threatened growling as Max rolled her eyes and slapped his back.

"I so had him!" she said as they were walking home with the diamond in her bag.

"Yeah, a little too much" he said growling, he scowled at her. Max grinned at him it felt kind of good that she wasn't the only one that would get jealous.

"You know when you talk you always nod or move your head"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, it's not that you look stupid. You look hot but I just noticed that" she said smiling at him. Anyone on the street could se them as normal young couple as they there holding hand that was swinging back and forth like well, a swing.

Alec scratched his head not knowing what would respond other then. "You're a goof"

"No you are a goof" she said to him and winked at him that grinned at her.

"No you are"

"You're so immature"

"Haven't I proved that I'm mature?" he said with a husky voice that made her shiver to her back bone.

"You're such a guy" was her only respond.

"Yeah I am" he said proudly "and you a girl that's why we mix," he said grinning. "I hate wearing this" he looked at his formal cloths and fixed the band of his back pack as in his backpack was packed with golden statues and a roll of a few expensive paintings.

"Me to" she agreed on and fixed her dress "it's so uncomfortable."

"Well ya have heard with out pain there is no beauty... or is it no beauty with out pain? Whatever you get the point."

"Oh help god I do" she said dramatically and giggled as he poked her ribs. He took the opportunity to loose his die so it was just hanging from his neck and unbutton the first buttons on his shirt and ruffled his hair destroying the backcombed hair style.

She mimicked his actions and let her hair free from the tight knot. She massaged her scull and her locks flew free in the night wind. With a paper cloth she cleaned her lips from the lipstick that tasted bitter.

She stopped and started to rub her left eye, "What?" Alec asked stopping quickly and stood in front of her worried.

"I got an eyelash in my eye it stings," she said her eye squeezing shut.

"Let me se" he said softly with his finger he carefully pulled it out of her eye that was teary, "make a wish" she did it and blew the eyelash.

"Am I black now?" she was talking about her mascara that was running.

"Yeah" he replied and with his thumb he tried the clean the mascara "I never get it with makeup with you girls," he murmured. Max didn't need make up, it only covered her beauty.

"It makes us pretty" she said batting her eyes.

"Then a lot of guys should wear it" he said with a chuckle

"Your right" she said thoughtfully "why does the girl have to shave the legs and wear make up? Damn men" she cursed.

"Gee thanks" he said as she rolled her eyes. His arms draped around her shoulder.

"Where are we heading?" she asked letting her head lean back then to his neck.

"I dunno your apartment?" he shrugged.

"Okay, maybe we could swing by Joshua's tomorrow"

"Yeah, we should do that." She yawned

"I wanna take a warm bath." He smiled at her and kissed her hand. He pulled his tie off and let it fall over Max neck and took of his jacked and let her pull it on.

"Se how uncomforted it is?"

"Try wear my heals"

"No thanks" he chuckled. "Take them off and jump on," the backpack dropped to his hand and Max jumped on his back and let him take her shoes of and put it in his pockets.

Once in Max's apartment they were cuddling in the bath. Max stretched out extra and let the luffa stroke her belly lazy as her head rested on Alec's shoulder. The hot water felt good on their skin. She studied the diamond in her hand. "How much do you think we get for it?"

"We'll sell it to some fanatic and get some big bucks" he yawned tired and she yawned as a reply effect.

"I'm sleepy" she said childish. It felt so god to be young and silly with Alec, with Logan everything was so serious. But not with Alec. With Alec she could be childish something she never been before and it really, really felt good. And she knew that Alec felt the same way as they got their guard down without being worried that the other one would judge.

"Me to" he chipped in and yawn even bigger. "We should get up"

"Yeah" but none of them moved for awhile. They stayed until the water felt really cold. Getting up they both threw themself at the bed. Cuddling close Alec gave a blissful sigh.

"You smell good"

She just yawned and replied sleepy.

"Shut up and or I'll kick your ass"

"YOU LOVE my ass" he said grinning and got lost in the dream worlds. Max followed his suit. Even if they had shark DNA they slept a lot near each other. She felt how Alec cuddled closer to her and gave a happy sigh in her dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Own: don't own the characters yada da da**

**Reviews would be great.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Alec's skin was smooth and strong under her fingertips, her fingers went on a journey to the hills of Alec's muscles, her head shook allowing her hair free. His eyes were dark with desire, his tong flickered over his full lips. 

_Hot_

_Need_

_Now_

He growled and lifted her top up. He kneeled down and kissed her belly. Feather kisses trailed up to her round breast. His left hand cupped her breast as he spread her legs. He unbuttoned her jeans. She wiggled herself of the jeans eagerly, the thick aroma filled the air as the pants came off.

Her breathing became heavier as his hand touched her, he knew she wouldn't break against his touch but he was neither rough but solid and confident of his touches.

Max fingers tangled in his dark blond hair, encourage him to continue his little adventure. His hot tong meet her caramel skin and her knees buckled as she felt his hands pushing down her panties. He wouldn't, or would he?

Her answer got quickly answered as his tong licked her inner thigh.

Her ass was touching the counter as her legs were spread totally open. Reaching her climax she felt her whole body shake as the orgasm, reaching to its highest point.

Max gasped at the sensation and smiled lazy at Alec winked at her. Without heads up he unzipped his zipper and penetrated her heat.

Alec breathed heavily as he moved inside of her, but he doesn't say a word he just stares into her eyes seeing her eyes getting darker and darker. Both panting and breathing hard as they reach the ultimate climax.

She moaned and curled her toes in the same move. She fluttered closed her eyes.

"Stop it" he said husky as he stroked her.

"Cant help it, it feels so good" she said in a deep voice and stretched out a little more. He just chuckled and rubbed his hands in some more oil and kept rubbing her shoulders.

"So when did you get all expert on massage?" she asked as she gave a happy sigh, moaning into the pillow as old stress muscular released.

"A long time ago," he replied shortly and pushed his thumb on a spot. Max felt it was more to the story but she did not want to push it to hard, she remembered the last time. But her mouth seemed to have a will of its own.

"How long?" she almost bit her tong off.

"Years," he replied and gave a heavy sigh, "done, I'm going to the bathroom to wash off" he said dully and left her alone. Max bit her lip and looked at the bathroom door.

She sat up and grabbed Alec's t-shirt that was thrown at the floor. Perhaps some coffee would wake them up. Walking into the kitchen, she looked at the cupboards but did not find any coffee.

"Where do you keep coffee?" she yelled to Alec that was in already in the kitchen watching her. Max almost jumped when she heard him reply

"Don't have any" he shrugged and walked to the counter of his new apartment in TC, it had surprised him that Mole had found him an apartment.

He started to zip up his jeans and leaned against the counter. Alec knew it was a bit tension between them. Why did it have to be so hard to tell her? Was it because he was ashamed? Perhaps.

He looked down and Max gave a sigh, "Okay then we have to go and buy some coffee or else I'm gonna be grumpy al day" she said as she started to look for her cloths.

Walking out off his apartment in silence, she was almost afraid of not being available to touch him. But as he read her thoughts he offered his hand to her that she quickly grabbed a hold of.

They bought coffee, rather he bought it for her. Walking around in silence Max glanced at him then pushed him lightly with her hip. She smiled innocent and him and he grinned at her and kissed her. "Sorry" he almost whispered

"What? Did Alec actually say he was sorry?" she asked teasingly. He laughed at her and put his arm around her.

"Yeah I did. Its just that's its hard for me to you know..." he scatted his head not knowing what to say to her without falling into masks.

"Its okay, it's not like Manticore taught us to be... human, to just be alive" she said "It's not its easy for me either" she admitted, "but together it will be easier."

He smiled at her and kissed her lips with passion. "I love you" he said in a deep voice. She could nearly not hear it. But she did and smiled happily a warmth spread threw her body. A big goofy smile spread at her lips. She could not speak a tear felled down her cheek that he dried with his thumb. "Are you okay?" he asked worried his eyes glittering with worry.

"Yes" she whispered, not even with Logan she ever felt like this. There was so much love between the two that they had a hard time expressing it to each other. She did the only thing she could think off and kissed him. Her pager was on vibrator and started to go off making them both laugh. 

"I'm offended here I thought you didn't need any toys" his eyes twinkled with mischievous. Max grinned and looked at the pager.

"It's... actually I don't know, wait... oh... its TC" she allowed her hand to creep up on Alec abs only to withdraw it and take the cell phone from Alec's front pocket.

"You are such a tease" she grinned at his reply.

"And here I thought it was the other was around" Max said lightly

"I'm so rubbing of on you," he grinned ear to ear.

"I know" she said girlish and laughed and Alec's expression. She called and listened at Mole. Alec was busy playing with her hair. She grinned at that. When it came down to it Alec was a real softy, that used the little he knew of affection and delivered it the best he could. If that included the hot sex she would not complain.

Max gave his cell phone and held him close, "You are so beautiful" she said with pure love.

"Well you drive me absolutely crazy… in a good way" he said and looked away. Max smiled who knew that Alec would actually get shy when it came to, Love?

They walked into T.C. hour's later acting like teenagers in love with the whole looking at each other then looking away and pushing lightly each other. Just smiling, Mole interrupted them

"Yeah, yeah, you will get beautiful children lets move it along" Alec looked at Mole with a grin

"What's the problem Mole? Don't ya get any?" Mole snorted at him

"Joshua wants to speak to you both."


	4. Chapter 4

Alec bounced into Joshua's small apartment, "Josh? _Joshua?" _He chuckled at his own behaviour, he felt drunk on happiness. Just as Alec turns his head towards Max he felt her slap against his head, "what did I do?" he asked like a little boy that got slapped by his mother. Max felt bad for a second but it quickly disappeared as Alec open his mouth "I think you have issues. I should like report you or something, hitting me all the time" 

"Shut up! You suppose to let the lady in first, moron" she narrowed her eyes at Alec that lifted his arms in surrender and crooked his head at the side.

"Are you a lady?" he grinned and ducked another slap. Before Max opened her mouth Joshua interrupted their banter.

"Fellas are arguing again?" he said it playfully and smiled at his good friends. He was happy for them both. Now perhaps could Alec's dark colours fade away and become a distant memory, and in time Max perhaps would no longer blame herself for everything that went wrong.

With a lascivious twinkle he looked at Max, "No, I think its Max way of foreplay" he winked at Joshua that shook his head.

"Shut up!" she kicked his leg and grinned happily at his pouting lip.

"That really did hurt!" he stroked his leg and showed Joshua that got concern, but it disappeared when he saw the devilish spark in Alec's eyes.

"You are such a baby" Max crossed her arms to her chest to put a distance from Alec that took a step towards her and said looking down, kicking on a non-existence rock.

"You started it."

Joshua fake coughed and the couple looked at him "Joshua, tell you a secret" Alec looked intrigued and jumped on the table to sit and clap his hands and rubbing them together. Max raised an eyebrow at Alec behaviour but sighed and put her attention to Joshua "father sent me this" he gave Alec a brown a package.

Max frowned "you mean Sandman?" at Joshua's eager nodding she glanced at Alec that took from the box revealing an old diary. He opened it and looked though the pages and his eyes widen a hundred times it size.

"What?" Max looked worried at Alec that looked at one page carefully; he had a frown on his face. After twenty minutes Max took a step in his direction and he gave her a signal to back off. "Alec? What's in the book?" she felt a knot in her stomach. He had not said a word, he was just reading.

"Alec, understand this?" Joshua asked Alec, himself did not quite understand all the codes and different languages that was written. As an answer he ripped the page in anger.

Max cried out "Alec! What!" he just looked her darkly. A look she hadn't seen before… not ever. It was not even the soldier look, it was something darker that almost gave her the chills. Then he stormed off throwing the diary down on the floor.

She grabbed the diary and looked at the pages and then at Joshua, "why Alec angry?" Joshua questioned worriedly.

"I don't understand… I can't read this!" She looked though the book frustrated but did not understand a thing just that their barcodes where in there. Max looked at Joshua. "We have to show Dix or someone…" Joshua nodded and they left.

Mole walked towards them, "what's wrong with princess? He just rushed though me, no insults or anything. Did you two had a little lovers quarrel?" he grinned.

"Where is Dix? This… book, I just don't understand" she offered the book to Mole that opened the page.

"No clue" he handed the book to Max that walked to Dix that was on the computer.

Twenty minutes later;

"This is the codes for your existence" Dix pointed at the codes on the screen, "your barcodes, how you would look like. Who you are" Dix said it sadly. "Who you are, not us X2, but X5!" he hit the dashboard frustrated.

"What?" Max frowned biting her thumb the lump in her stomach wouldn't disappear, her soul was crying out to Alec to come back and hold her.

"Its here Max, who your parents are, where you come from. Like this one X5983 female, her purpose hand combat, father was a basketball player in late 1900 mother was a brain surgery. It says that she will have a child with X5781"

"Wait those are one of the couples that hooked up," Mole said puffing his cigar "so why did princess get upset?"

Dix pointed at Max file "the chosen one the one without junk DNA your blood will cure million of people in this catastrophe Sandman write about. You and your mate will be the end of the snake clan. Your father Max was an Olympic star your mother… was Sandman's love child a genetic professor in Manticore, and seems like Lydecer has given you features from his dead wife. Max it says here that you were meant to be on the outside to get sympathy for the human race. Its all here Max. The life of X5's" Max knees had buckled in the middle of Dix blabber, her whole weight was resting on Joshua's side that was holding her up so she wouldn't crumble to the floor.

"Search for Alec's file" Max voice trembled, she sat down on a chair that Mole grabbed, even he knew it was no time for being well… himself.

"It seem like some one ripped out some of the pages."

"Alec took pages from father's book," Joshua said and looked worried at his friend that was pale.

"What is going on?" she asked no one in particular. Max felt like she wanted to puke, first the runs, now this? She knew about the whole no junk DNA and about the whole snake cult. But about her mother?

"Joshua family with Max" Joshua said happily and hugged Max that stood up trying to be stable on her shaky legs, "translate everything, I'm going to search for Alec" she ran to her baby.

Meanwhile at space needle

Alec looked at the city then at the papers, his whole life was on a piece of paper. It was so wrong he was stupid enough to think that perhaps he and Max could live a semi normal life. Even to think that he would be the right guy for Max.

"Alec," Max panted and ran towards him that was immobile from his position on the roof. "Alec talk to me, please." Max felt tears coming but pushed them away.

Max reached out to touch his shoulder but Alec shrugged her hand off, it made her cry on the outside as the inside. She wasn't weak, so why was she crying? Dumb question really, she loved, no loves Alec and it hurt her so bad to se him in pain. "Its right here" he said hoarsely almost until hollow.

"What is?" she sat beside him, she tried to touch him again only to be rejected again, and that broke her heart.

"My so called life. Its all here, you know who you suppose to be with? Your brother, he is meant for you Max, not me, it will never be me" his voice shook. She swore she saw some tears fall his cheeks and down to his lap. She tried to touch him again and he moved away. Her lip started to tremble.

"_Alec_" she took his hand firmly not allowing him to pull away, "_don't"_ Max sniffled and he looked at her with sorrowful eyes. - _Don't shut me out- _

"Max, I… I can't" -_I can't be with_ you- he looked into her eyes "you're not meant for me, the but for a time… a borrowed time you were mine and it was wonderful. Like some guy said in a song, it was like heaven," he tried to stand but Max grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

– _Just say that you love him -_ "Stop it! You can't be with me because of some old man I never meet say so? I love you Alec, I said it okay! I love you. I never felt… do you think it's easy for me?" Max slapped his arm in anger then desperately hugged him close to her.

"Max don't make it harder" – _please, my heart is breaking - _"Zack, he is the guy for you," he kissed Max forehead, "do you know who my mother and father was?" he grabbed her hand kissing it a tear drop fell on it. "My father was a body hunter, my mom was a famous thief in 1997. He knew, Sandman knew that Ben had the tendency to be a murder, a serial killer. I'm a liar in a short term. It says here Max, you and Zack are supposed to give birth to a child that will lead the people to a new beginning." Alec breathed deeply and collected his feelings. "You Max are made for great things."

Max shook her head "no, he is wrong!" - _I'm meant for you- _"I want only you."

"Its not what we want, its what's required of us, 1000's of people are counting on you Max for their survival."

"I don't care." She snapped, and found in her heart that it was true, nothing mattered no life mattered to her if Alec wasn't by her side.

"Don't say that," Alec snapped while shaking his head in disappointment.

"I don't, if you are not in my life then what point is there?!" she saw that he was going to interrupt her again, "do you love me?" he looked down, "it's an easy question. Do. You. Love. Me?"

"Max…"

"Answer me!" –_Say that you love me-_

"I love you Max." He choked out tears glistering in his eyes as he looked broken into her eyes.

"Then forget about what Sandman says, he can be crazy… or maybe it is true I am suppose to be with Zack. But life is full of choices, a path can be written for you but you can choose to follow it. And I choose you! And you choose me? Remember?" Max dried her tears and then his.

"The cure…"

"We will find a way, WE, you and me Alec. It's unfair what's asked of us, it is but if I am going to make it I will need you. And I admit that, and you need me" Max kissed his lips she felt him respond, "so never ever do this again, because we are not suppose to be this dramatic." Max smiled softly at Alec that was troubled, he had a inner fight going on but then looked into her eyes and she saw defeat.

"Okay" –_you have made me weak Max, you scare me I love you to much-_

Max nodded and kissed him. The kissing got desperate like it would be the last time, like it was the first time, like it was no more time in the world. And perhaps the worlds days where counted for.


	5. Chapter 5

The wind touched their hot skin. Outside the safe walls of Alec's home, the city had no idea what passion passed between those two lovers. 

Max crooked her head and their lips met in one desperate motion, lashing together in a kiss that was almost painful, just almost.

Alec pushed more persistently against her and she leaned heavily backwards against the counter, her fingers tightening in his tussled hair. Taking a leap she rapt her legs around his waist she gro

The wind touched their hot damp skin. Outside the safe walls of Alec's home, the city had no idea what passion passed between the two lovers. 

Max crooked her head and their lips met in one desperate motion, lashing together in a kiss that was almost painful, just almost.

Alec pushed more persistently into her and she leaned heavily backwards against the counter, her fingers tightening in his tussled hair. Taking a leap she rapt her legs around his waist she groaned at the sensation.

He pulled his lips away for only a half inch, with a deep voice he whispered almost possessed, "Tell me you're mine"

Instead of answering, Max crashed her lips against his, she almost cracked their lips in the kiss their tongues clashing and hearts pounding together.

"Say it," Alec hissed feral, pulling slightly away from her again.

Max closed her eyes. "I'm yours," she finally said hoarsely. Her breathing uneven she just wanted him and her to never stop touching, never stop being one never stop being like this.

They kissed again, desperate and so full of _want… need…_

She wanted to erase the pain he been inflicted with, the pain she been inflicted with.

"I'm yours," Max whispered again, against his mouth. "I'm yours… just yours forever."

_Mine._

He moved away from her mouth, letting his lips linger over the corner of her lips before sliding down her neck. Alec branded his mark on her.

His hands slid under the material of her sweater, rubbing against the smooth skin of her stomach, his fingers unhooked the bra. Alec kissed his way up to her chest, taking his time and enjoying the low noises she was emitting.

"And you're mine," she gasped out. "You're mine, Alec." He pulled away from her, staring intently into her eyes and listening to the sounds of their harsh breathing. Finally, he nodded.

"I'm yours," he said husky.

Her eyes told him everything he needed to know, the need for each other they possessed was in the break of inhuman. She pulled him forward again and crushed his lips to hers.

"Never do that to me again, okay?" She pushed him roughly aside, then pulled him close again. Max kissed him softly.

She grabbed his waist line and led him towards bed that now was their sanctuary.

It was into the late hours, almost four in the morning and neither of them could sleep, Alec held Max close to his body after hours of love making. Max looked up at Alec her love, her friend, her mate. Max kissed him and stretched over him. Her head rested on his neck. She whispered "Tell me you'll never leave me," Max said quietly.

Alec blinked down at her, looking caught. "Uhm, Max, you know I can't… there's no way to…"

"Please, Alec," she cut in. "Just… tell me."

Alec swallowed hard. "I'll never leave you," he whispered.

"Promise me."

"Max, I can lie to you if you want me to and say that I won't… I wish that I wouldn't have to lie." She put her fingers on his lips silencing him.

"Promise me Alec" there was something in her eyes that scared him. Not scared but made him very sad. He saw pain in her eyes.

"I promise," Alec said. "I promise. I'll never leave you, Max."

"Even if that means that the world comes second," Max continued desperately. "Even if that means we're putting ourselves before everyone" she continued looking straight into his hazel green eyes.

"Max…" he kissed her with passion "I will stand by you one way or another," he smiled at her, "we need to stop being dramatic" he tried to say it lightly

Max smiled sadly, it was his way to put a hold on the truth.

"It's your fault" she said in same tone.

"My fault? No it's yours" he shook his head and grinned almost boyish.

"Nah" she laughed and kissed "thank you," she smiled

"Did Max all mighty say thank you to smart Alec?" he made face and lascivious grinned at her. Max narrowed her eyes and sat up straddling him and started to tickle Alec at the side.

Max laughed at Alec that made a lot of face expression, it was kind of hot. Max felt him move in ways that was almost dangerous. Alec did not get the drift and rolled away, Max almost peed herself when she saw him roll of the bed and land on the floor with a loud bump. He bounced up like nothing and stood up straight

"You are such a goof" Alec just grinned at her.

"You wouldn't have me any other way" he said jokingly. He flexed his muscles at her in a playful matter and Max smiled in a lazy way at him. When his cell phone called both of them froze.

They had to face reality. They had to face it now.

Mole looked up at Max and Alec "so pretty boy, Max got you really in a short leash" he said lighting his cigar.

"More like a tight leash," Alec replied in a dryly but his eyes shined with mischief told that he didn't mind at all.

Max slapped his arm and shook her head in puzzlement. "What miss morality?" Mole asked a Max that stood put.

"You are so right. I do have you in a tight leash, I mean why wouldn't? A man like you is hard to find" Mole thought she was serious until she broke into laughter with Alec.

"Oh no… that was a low blow" Alec said with a big smile. He sat down beside Dix that was typing on the computer.

"We need to know what's on the missing pages," Max could see from the corner of her eye that Alec's eyes changed raptly from humour to darker.

"I have them," Mole glanced at Alec knowing there was something there. Dix looked at Alec and said.

"So where are they?" Dix did not know the conflict that was in Alec.

"Here," he pulled some pages out from his pocket, they where wrinkled and stood up. "I will check on Joshua" he started to leave but looked at Max that had grabbed his arm.

"Alec" her big brown eyes looked at him sadly.

"It's okay" he kissed her and left her with the othersaned at the sensation.

He pulled his lips away for only a half inch, with a deep voice he whispered "Tell me you're mine"

Instead of answering, Max crashed her lips against his, she almost cracked their lips; kissing, tongues clashing and hearts pounding.

"Say it," Alec hissed, pulling slightly away from her.

Max closed her eyes. "I'm yours," she finally said hoarsely. Her breathing uneven she just wanted him and her to never stop touching.

They kissed again, desperate and so full of _want… need…_

She wanted to erase the pain he been inflicted with, the pain she been inflicted with.

"I'm yours," Max whispered again, against his mouth. "I'm yours… just yours forever."

_Mine._

He moved away from her mouth, letting his lips linger over the corner of her lips before sliding down her neck. Alec branded his mark on her.

His hands slid under the material of her sweater, rubbing against the smooth skin of her stomach, his fingers unhooked the bra. Alec kissed his way up to her chest, taking his time and enjoying the low noises she was emitting.

"And you're mine," she gasped out. "You're mine, Alec."

He pulled away from her, staring intently into her eyes and listening to the sounds of their harsh breathing. Finally, he nodded.

"I'm yours," he said.

Her eyes told him everything he needed to know, the need for each other they possessed was in the break of inhuman. She pulled him forward again and crushed his lips to hers.

"Never do that to me again, okay?" She pushed him roughly aside, then pulled him close. Max kissed him softly.

She grabbed his waist line and led him towards bed that now was their sanctuary.

It was into the late hours, almost four in the morning and neither of them could sleep, Alec held Max close to his body after hours of love making. Max looked up at Alec her love, her friend, her mate. Max kissed him and stretched over him. Her head rested on his neck. She whispered "Tell me you'll never leave me," Max said quietly.

Alec blinked up at her, looking caught. "Uhm, Max, you know I can't… there's no way to…"

"Please, Alec," she cut in. "Just… tell me."

Alec swallowed. "I'll never leave you," he whispered.

"Promise me."

"Max, I can lie to you if you want me to and say that I won't… I wish that I wouldn't have to lie." she put her fingers on his lips.

"Promise me Alec" there was something in her eyes that scared him. Not scared but made him very sad. He saw pain in her eyes.

"I promise," Alec said. "I promise. I'll never leave you, Max."

"Even if that means that the world comes second," Max continued desperately. "Even if that means we're putting ourselves before everyone"

"Max…" he kissed her with passion "I will stand by you one way or another" he smiled at her "we need to stop being dramatic" he tired to say lightly

Max smiled sadly, it was his way to put a hold on the truth.

"It's your fault" she said in same tone

"My fault? No it's yours" he shook his head and grinned almost boyish

"Nah" she laughed and kissed "thank you" she smiled

"Did Max al mighty say thank you to smart Alec?" he made face and lascivious grinned at her. Max narrowed her eyes and sat up straddling him and started to tickle Alec at the side.

Max laughed at Alec that made a lot of face expression, it was kind of hot. Max felt him move in ways that was almost dangerous. Alec did not get the drift and rolled away, Max almost peed her self when she saw him roll of the bed and land on the floor with a loud bump. He bounced up like nothing and stood up straight

"You are such a goof" Alec just grinned at her

"You wouldn't have me any other way" he said jokingly. He flexed his muscles at her in a playful matter and Max smiled in a lazy way at him. When his cell phone called both of them froze.

They had to face reality. They had to face it now.

Mole looked up at Max and Alec "so pretty boy, Max got you really in a short leash"

"More like a tight leash" Alec replied in a dryly voice but his eyes that shined with mischief told other wise.

Max slapped his arm and shook her head in puzzlement "What miss morality?" Mole asked a Max that stood put.

"You are so right. I do have you in a tight leash, I mean why wouldn't? A man like you is hard to find" Mole tought she was serious until she broke into laughter with Alec.

"Oh no… that was a low blow" Alec said with a big smile. He sat down beside Dix that was typing on the computer.

"We need to know what's on the missing pages" Max could see from the corner of her eye that Alec's eyes changed raptly from humour to darker.

"I have them" Mole glanced at Alec knowing there was something there. Dix looked at Alec and said

"So where are they?" Dix did not know the conflict that was in Alec.

"Here" he pulled some pages out from his pocket, they where wrinkled and stood up. "I will check on Joshua" he started to leave but looked at Max that had grabbed his arm

"Alec" her big brown eyes looked at him sadly.

"It's okay" he kissed her and left her.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A week has passed from the last chapter. Dix has found a way to contact Lydecker to get to Zack.) **

**I'm a die hard M/A shipper… **

**Yeah, Alec can be out of character sometimes… or not it depends how you see it, read and find out. **

**

* * *

**

Zack stood in the middle of Max's apartment, who looked at her brother in worry and confused. "Zack, do you?" 

"Remember? Yes, they fixed me Maxie," he looked at her longingly. _Was she still with roller boy, also known as Logan? _

"Who?" Max asked confused, who could possibly have fixed her brother when she had searched heaven and hell for way to fix him.

"Lydecker, so Maxie how are you?" Max frowned at him.

"Lydecker?" so it had been the devil. He nodded and looked at Max with his blue eyes. "I'm fine, I'm just in shock. You are really here." She said almost slowly like she couldn't believe it still, sure she heard that Dix was searching for Zack but that was just about a week ago she didn't think it would go so quickly.

"Yes, I'm really here," he smiled at her and felt his heart flutter, she was so beautiful. Something inside of him, told him that she was taken... taken by another X5, he could smell it, a rage awoke inside of him. The competition had to be deleted.

Max walked towards him with a smile and hugged him close. "Zack," she whispered and felt tears fall, finally a family member was here to stay.

"You smell different," he said with a cold voice almost until an allegation. Max stepped back at the allegation, she looked at him in confused then narrowed down her eyes.

"What?"

"You smell different... you smell... male on _you_." He said it darkly. He sniffed her and snorted like she reeked. Max frowned and took another step back from her brother... the way he looked at her... that was not a look a brother would give a sister, which freaked her out.

"Zack? What?" She stepped back, she wished that Alec was there, but then regretted it. She remembered how easily Zack almost had choked him to death the last time they meet. Her body tensed ready to pounce Zack to protect her man.

Original Cindy came in through the door and was about to speak but froze on her place, looking at the two, she remembered that Zack was sent to a farm or something, _Why was he back? _"Boo are you alright?" she asked worriedly, she glanced at Zack who looked aggressive, even if she wasn't part animal she knew that much. She feared for her life as well as Max's.

"I don't know, you tell me," Max said the last part to Zack who looked at her darkly.

"Alec is coming soon, he's talking on his cell phone." Original Cindy felt unsafe she felt out of her place, it was a vibe she was getting from the big muscular man.

"Who is Alec? Answer me soldier!" Zack grabbed Max's arm but she shook him off angrily.

"He is mine," she hissed angrily and pushed Zack away from her. "You are acting all weird, I don't like it, stop it now." Max was ready to fight her brother, something inside of her told her to protect Alec, protect him from Zack. She growled at her brother and pushed him again as he tried to grab her.

Alec walked in and looked around him, he sniffed the air. Just like a cat would do if it was in an unfamiliar territory. He narrowed his eyes at Zack "Aren't you Zack," he said matter-of- factly. He looked at Original Cindy then at the door. Original Cindy got the hint and ran out. She felt bad for leaving her boo but her baby boo could protect Max.

"Alec." Max breathed out hoarsely and walked towards her mate on instinct. Zack growled and Max froze. She saw how Alec's whole posture changed. He crouched like a panther ready to pounce its prey. "Alec..." She repeated in an alarming voice. Alec showed his teeth as he growled. His eyes seemed almost to reflect in anger.

"Aren't you a little too small to be a soldier? Or are you even a soldier?" Zack said it mockingly and narrowed his eyes at Alec, who pulled Max behind him and replied equal as mocking.

"What kind of soldier are you iron boy. Who are you?" he didn't wait for a reply but sniffed and snorted. "Does it not smell like shit in here from farm boy?" He remarked to no one in particular and grinned. "Oh wait; you were shovelling manure, really manly."

That was the cue for Max to cut in, "Alec back off, now!" She walked pass Alec and stood in front of him.

Alec looked at her as if she had betrayed him, Max stared at Zack.

"Maxie, are you not going to tell this little boy to back off? We were having so much fun catching up." Alec stiffened, Max didn't retort to the whole Maxie thing, like she always did with him.

"Shut up Zack, just... let's cool it, where are you going to stay? Here?" Max asked. Alec felt a jealousy burn inside of him which started to eat him alive. He walked up to break Zack's neck when Max put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, making him know that he would back off or she would kick his sorry ass. He backed off.

"Well, I was thinking about it," Zack smiled wickedly at Alec who stared at him with pure hate.

"Okay... I guess you can stay here. Alec, I am going to stay here too, so Original Cindy doesn't get a heart attack when she wakes up tomorrow," she never once looked at Alec only at Zack, never taking her eye of him. Never leave the enemy from your eyesight manticore one o one

Max needed Alec to stay away from Zack, she didn't want Alec to get hurt in any way. Even if it meant that she would have to hurt Zack, she would do it without a doubt.

Alec tried to touch Max but she stepped out of the way. He sighed defeated, their time together had been too good to be true.

Max made him weak, Alec wanted to kill Zack but knew that it would be a bad mistake. Perhaps the book was truly right... Max was supposed to be with Zack. Not him. He felt panic grow inside of him, a pain which tore his heart apart.

Zack felt satisfied as he saw Alec back off, Max was choosing him, not that weak one. He grinned. "Maybe you should go." Zack said to Alec who was about to say something when Max said.

"Yeah, you probably should." She did not even look at him, it made him feel like he never meant anything to her, Alec felt wrath. He gave himself to her completely and she walked all over him but what did you expect that someone would really want him? A damaged soldier? A failed soldier?

"Max..." He tried but only to get dismissed again

"Alec, just go okay!" She glanced at him who stood put. "Now!" Alec clenched his jaw and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door after him.

"So, we are alone," Zack grinned as he heard Alec slam the door behind him, making the whole room shake a little.

"What are you getting at Zack?" Max narrowed her eyes at him.

Alec almost ran out of the building, he ignored Original Cindy's calling and jumped on his bike, to roar down the streets of Seattle, pity the person who got in his way. 

Later that night, he was trying really hard to sleep, his body had already gotten used to feel Max warmth, he tried to call her but she didn't answer.

**The next day: **

Alec waited impatiently for Max to come, she walked towards him and smiled tiredly. He felt anger towards her as she smelled... smelled like Zack. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his body. She gasped at his rough treatment. She expected him to be angry but not like this.

He smelled her neck and like he was burned, he released her and backed away. "You slept with him," he growled accusingly and backed farther away from her as she tried to reach for him.

"Alec, it's not what you think." She looked so tired. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. It was like she read his mind because she came up to him.

"I can smell him on you. What the hell do you expect me to believe? I'm going to kill him!" He began to walk away as she grabbed his arm and pushed him roughly against the wall. She ignored the people who glanced their way. It was not every day, you saw a petit girl push a strong guy against a wall like that.

"No, you won't!" She growled angrily.

"Why not? You love him?" He asked angrily, his eyes flashed with fire. He began to push her away but she pushed back as well. The only way was to hurt her and he couldn't do that, even if she was breaking, no crushing his heart to pieces not even pieces only leaving nothing left.

"Alec! Stop it! You will lose, if you fight against him!" Max saw the pain in his eyes and he stopped fighting her, she let him go and he looked at her with sad eyes.

"You picked him over me yesterday, you choose him now." She didn't answer at all, she just looked at him, and he felt like someone had thrown a ton of bricks on top of him. "We're done," he said it with a shaky voice and stepped away from her, but Max grabbed him and pushed him against the wall again, this time with more force than Alec ever thought possible. He grunted in pain. She cupped his cheeks.

"We are not over, you're mine." Max growled it feral. She saw tears of anguish in his eyes, which he wouldn't allow to fall. She tried to kiss him but he looked away, making the kiss fall on his cheek instead.

Max felt so frustrated, she would not lose him. She loved him with every fibre of her being. Max forced his chin to face her and kissed him in a harsh way. He pushed her away but she wouldn't allow him.

"Max, stop it!" He snapped. It was so easy to disappear in the feel of her, but when he felt another taste on her lips, he pushed her away angrily. "You taste different, he kissed you didn't he?" She looked away in shame. "You slept with him," he repeated with a shaky voice. _My heart! _His soul cried out.

"Not in the way you think." Alec nodded and felt his bottom lip quiver, love made him weak. Manticore was right. He had a big flaw, he falls in love. The key word is fall, because he crashed and burn with her.

"I need to go." He whispered weakly and ran out. Max shouted as she ran after him but he got on his bike and drove away.

He walked up to Joshua's apartment in Terminal City and counted down. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 _

He walked in to the apartment and tried to keep the charade alive even if it was killing him on the inside. Alec saw Joshua in the living room and stepped in.

"Hey", his voice was raspy.

"Are Medium fella, okay?" Joshua asked worriedly while painting a new portrait of Annie.

"You know I'm always on the move," Alec said gesturing, his hands were shaking. Joshua shook his head and looked at his friend.

"Alec, will always have home here." Alec scratched the back of his head.

"I may take you up on that." He saw Joshua's confused expression. "Maybe I will."

"Max and Alec, not good?" Joshua stopped painting to focus on his friend.

"It turns out that Zack it right for Max, not me." He shrugged but the pain in his eyes told everything, he felt his eyes burn and looked away. "She… chose him over me."

Joshua pulled Alec into a hug which Alec fought at first but then gave into. "Alec and Max belong together."

"I'm going to lose her... I already have and I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle it." He dropped down on to the floor, he felt sobs escaping. "No, no, no, you are a soldier, soldiers don't show weakness." He mumbled over and over again to himself.

"Alec in pain." Joshua sat down beside him on the floor and hugged his friend that broke into tears. He was shaking, he was in a fetal position, he was weak and he hated himself for it.

"Make it stop," Alec pleaded. He touched his heart, "it hurts so badly." He rested his hand over his heart, it hurt to breathe. Maybe he was dying. _Please let me die. _Joshua had never ever seen Alec like this before. It broke the big hairy mans heart.

Alec cried as he never cried before. He never allowed himself to cry, even at Rachel's death, he did not allow himself to let go. Alec cried at first for the pain Max had inflected on him, he cried for himself for being weak, he cried for Rachel for a love that could never be, he cried for Joshua who lost Annie, he cried because he felt so lost.

Joshua stroked Alec's hair and hugged him closely, he didn't even know if Alec knew he was there. He could only hold him close and hope that it would help as Alec helped him with Annie.

Finally Alec's sobbing subsided and he lifted his friend towards the bed. He tucked Alec in and crooked his head at the side and shook it. Alec was young, heck all Manticore creatures were young. Too young to handle all the drama, all the pain that was handed to them, and they did not have the tools to handle their feelings. Feelings made them weak.

Joshua needed to find out why his friend was in so much pain, this Zack fella, he did not like at all. No one could hurt his friend like this and not pay.

Joshua walked out of his apartment, slowly he closed the door and walked towards Luke and Dix that were in the control room at Terminal City's centre. "Joshua has a question."

Both looked up at their fellow brother. "What's wrong Joshua?"

"Who is Zack?" They glanced at each other, then at Joshua and nodded.

"You see, Joshua, it's written about Zack in the journal you got from your father. It's said about Max and Zack, they're supposed to be together. So we searched for him, from the facts Max gave us. Lydecker fixed the problem Zack had… some weird programming about killing Logan," he shrugged.

"Max and Alec are supposed to be together, that's the plan not Zack!" Joshua growled out, making both Dix and Luke jump.

"Well, no one is arguing with you Joshua, we just thought that we could need him." Dix said soothingly, hoping it would calm down his friend.

"Where is this Zack?" Joshua growled angrily, seeing Alec in so much pain was something he would never forgive or forget.

"With Max I think." Dix hoped that Joshua would not do something stupid. "If what you say is true, you have nothing to worry about, Max and Alec will work out their differences sooner or later." Joshua was not pleased with this at all. Angrily he walked back to his apartment, to check on his friend who was tossing and turning with a frown marring his features.

Joshua got really worried as even after four hours Alec wouldn't wake up, so he decided that he would go and get Mole, who was now standing over the bed which Alec rested on. He bit his cigar and scoffed, "Stupid Max," and carried Alec over to the shower in Joshua's bathroom. He carefully lifted Alec down, only to spray ice cold water on his friend. Alec cried out in agony,

"Fuck!" He tried to protect himself from the ice cold water which was sprayed all over him.

"Shut it princess, it was the only way." Mole did not stop spraying ice cold water on Alec. "Whatcha thinking, princess? You learned this from Manticore, to give up?" Alec shot him a look.

"Leave me alone." He stood up and took off his wet cloths.

"Come on princess, are you just going to give up? That is not the soldier I know." Mole said it coldly. He knew his friend was hurting but it was the only way to make Alec buckle up. "Come on, you look like shit, you better go and wash your face!" Alec did as he was told and looked at himself in the mirror but quickly looked away. "You see? Look at yourself, take a good look! This is not who you are, it's not the person you're going to be, got it, punk!" Alec smashed he mirror in frustration and roared at Mole.

"Back off!" Any man would back off but not Mole.

"So the princess has got some spunk?" Mole provoked him.

"Shut up!"

"Is that all you can say, then make me!" Alec looked threateningly at him. He made a jump for it but got pushed away against the wall. He groaned as he crashed into the wall, "Is that it? Come on, you are breathing Manticore!" Then Joshua reappeared and walked over to Mole.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea to hurt him now." Alec just sat down.

"Come on, fight me princess, come on!" Mole lifted Alec up angrily and shook him to get a response from him. "Are you gonna let this Zack, get your woman?" Alec tensed and Mole grinned, he'd hit a spot. "Maybe she would be better off with to him, I mean he is a real man, not a weak one." Alec pushed Mole.

"Back of Mole," Alec wanted to crawl into the bed. He was just going towards the bed when he got pushed down.

"Weak," Mole kicked him, "weak, Max is probably with Zack, touching him." He heard a growl coming from Alec. _So Max had done something like that with Zack. _"Did she kiss him? Or did she even fuck him? Alec jumped at Mole sending them flying against the table.

"Shut the hell up, Mole!" There was a fire in Alec's eyes again

"Good, hold on to that feeling Alec, fight!" Alec slowly released Mole from his grip and repeated,

"Fight."

"Yes, fight for what's yours." he nodded towards Alec who closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again there was something in them that made Mole almost wanting the weak Alec back again. Because Alec was not in those hazel eyes anymore, neither was 494, not completely, it was only an animal left a true fighter!

tbc?


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt 7

A/N: here is the new chaper, am in confict I have like 2 chapters 11! like it two way go the story can end... but am going to make up my mind which chapter am going to take. anyway enjoy this one.

* * *

The apartment was dark the only light was from the open window, Max sat on their rugged sofa and dried her tears angry, she breathed out loudly and held her composer. He was getting the wrong idea. 

"Boo are you okay?" Original Cindy walked towards her friend that was curled up in the sofa with on of Alec's many shirts and pair off sweatpants.

"No." She said with a muffled voice.

"Tell me." Original Cindy sat beside Max and hugged her friend "come on Max."

"Am breaking Alec's heart." She felt pain in her heart and looked at Original Cindy's eyes to se sorrow in them.

"No…" she tried.

"Yes, you saw him yesterday Original Cindy… and today… the way he looked at me." She felt tears bubble up "he thought I slept with him" she couldn't even say Zack's name.

"Well you did boo." Original Cindy backed off when Max gave her a dangerous look.

"Not in that way Cindy! And he felt that Zack had kissed me."

"How the hell did he know? I mean you are acting al more… primal that usual boo" Cindy remembered at the crash only a couple of days ago.

_Flashback_

_Original Cindy watched as Max was drinking her beer as Alec was hugging her from behind smelling her neck. She looked fascinated how Alec started to half lick half bite Max neck that grinned. _

_In a fast move Max started to kiss Alec, pulling his head down aggressively with her hands. She had almost ripped the hair of Alec's scull. That held her waist close. He watched dazed at Cindy that had told him to get more beer. _

_Cindy saw problem ahead. She didn't need X5 to see that a red-haired skank was making the moves on Alec that ignored her and pointed at Max that watched the girl with hatred. The girl gave Alec her phone number and stuck it in his jeans pocket. Original Cindy saw how Max growled she was about to kill that girl. She grabbed Max's arm and shook her head._

"_Your boy is coming our way now." She pointed at Alec that got some phone numbers as he walked, damn sometimes it was just unfair. _

_Alec walked to Max that grabbed his arm angry and pushed him down beside her before smacking his head._

"_OW!" he pouted and looked at Original Cindy that shrugged. The red-haired girl walked towards them and looked at Alec._

"_Look, you are a really hot guy. And you don't deserve abuse like that, you have my number call me when you ditch her" she nodded towards Max that pushed her away from Alec and stood in front of him shielding him from the girl. _

"_Why don't you take your skank ass away from him!" Max pushed her that pushed back. Alec got up to intervene but Original Cindy shook her head again._

"_If he was my man I wouldn't treat him like that." She spat out but backed a little at Max fury._

"_He is not you man but mine so back off!" she growled towards the girl that ran off. Max looked at Alec feral and grabbed his arm "you are coming with me." She dragged him away that waved a good bye to Original Cindy that was in chock. He winked at her before he was pushed out side roughly by Max._

_End of flashback._

"You know that things change that night… but that's not the point Cindy… I don't want to lose him. I scare my self Cindy, yesterday… or anytime I feel threaten that some one would take him I wanted to kill that person… am ready kill Zack if he ever, ever tries to hurt Alec." She said it so honestly and looked Cindy straight in the eye.

Original Cindy shuddered at that. She looked worried and bit her lip and felt uneasiness in her stomach. "I fear for you and Alec."

"I do to." Max stroked Original Cindy's hair reassuring "what should I do?" Max looked down "I feel so lost without him." Max smiled sadly at her.

"Find him Max, make him know that you love him." She nodded and stood up she grabbed her jacket and looked at her friend.

"Thank you Cindy." Cindy just smiled weakly as an answer and as fast she shut the door a sob escaped from her lips.

Max jumped on her baby and rode to Joshua, he had to know where Alec had gone. Max ran through Terminal Cindy ignoring Luke and Dix shouting to stay. She slammed the door open and smelled the air. _Alec._ She saw him standing with Mole looking at each other. She licked her lips when she saw him half naked, she shut out the image and sighed with relief.

"Max" he said with a deep voice. He felt a bang of pride when he saw his old shirt on Max but pushed it far back. She jumped into his arms hugging him close, he didn't hold her or anything no response at al. Alec's arms where just daggling on each side, he clenched his hands to resist the urge to hold her. She buried her face into his naked cold chest.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her off his body and looked at her with no emotion at al "Alec? Am so sorry." She sniffed and looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Is not what you think." She began desperately.

"Don't" he said coldly and looked at Mole that backed off but touched Max shoulder and said.

"Maybe this isn't the best time for a drama."

"Bounce Mole." She spat out angry.

"You can't say I didn't warn you." He left the apartment with Joshua that looked frighten. Max looked at Alec that crossed his arms studying her every more. She looked at his lack of cloths.

"Mole sprayed cold water on me" he replied as she watched his body, his eyes where red it was clear that he had been crying and was tearing her apart inside. "What do you want Max? No rather what do you want from me that you already not taken?" Max winced, that stung.

"Al I want is you Alec. I didn't sleep with Zack the way you think! I slept yes but I didn't sleep with him I didn't had sex with him. Just slept." He looked at her as if he didn't believe her. "Do you really think I would do that to you? To us!" she yelled angry.

"Yes! I do! You picked him over me yesterday Max! What the hell do you think!" he bellowed out and kicked the already broken table.

"I did it to protect you! I don't want to lose you!" Max cried out and took his hand over her heart "I don't want to lose you Alec."

He walked away "am crazy about you Max but I can't look at you right now. I don't know what to believe." Max felt her heart sink.

"Am so sorry Alec, It's never my intension to hurt you in any way, never." He looked at her livid

"Well you did! Am weak with you Max and I hate it!" he buried his face in his hands in frustration "why do I have to love you so god damn much!" he cried out desperately, Max took a chance and pulled him close to her.

"I love you Alec, you promised. You promised not to leave me." she whispered in pain. Alec looked her straight in the eye. He kissed her head ready to give in.

"And Zack?"

"Am willing to do anything to protect you." As fast she said it he backed away and her body started to tremble.

"I don't need your protection Max!" he looked at her worried "Max?" he walked forward to grab her before she hit the ground to. "Max!" he yelled and felled to the ground with her "what's wrong? Tell me please!"

"_Tryptophan_" she gasped. He searched her pockets and found a bottle, he pulled out two pills. He helped her swallow the pills by stroking her throat, her shaking continued but not as violent. He cradled her in his arms and carried her to Joshua's couch. She grabbed his arm "_don't leave me._"

"_Sch_" he lifted her and laid down on his back and hugged her close, her back against his stomach. After awhile it stopped but left her fatigue and sleeping soundly in his embrace. Slowly he closed his eyes and allowed him self to disappear into the dream world.

Alec woke up with a Max cuddled on top of him, a blanket was atop of them. He frowned then he felt Joshua's presents "little fella and medium fella okay now?" he asked worried.

Alec rolled Max off him as she did a sound of dismay, like she did not like to be disturbed in her sleep. He rolled off the couch and stood in front of Joshua "I don't know… can I borrow a shirt?" Joshua nodded and gave him one of his big shirts that looked funny on Alec. His cloths where wet he had no desire to put on wet jeans. "Am going to search for some one to borrow me pants" he left the apartment without waiting for a reply from Joshua.

Alec walked out and searched for any male that had pants. He ignored that the female population started at him wanting. His hair was tussled his eyes where bruised he was walking around in an over sized shirt that reached to his knees. Alec sniffed the air and smiled, he walked barefoot towards his friend apartment. He could sense him near, he knocked on the door waiting. Biggs opens the door to see his friend standing there with hardly any cloths.

"What the hell Alec?" he let his friend in "You look like shit." He got a sarcastic smile as a reply "what happened?" he glanced over to his girl that stood there looking at the two and left them alone.

"Well Mole thought it would be fun waking me up by spraying ice cold water on me, so that's the lack of cloths, have some I can borrow?" Alec smiled at his friend that nodded and looked at him

"You need any underwear or is that too weird?" he asked as he took him towards his bedroom.

"Actually that would be nice, mine are wet. You are a good friend" he slapped his friend on the back and grabbed the cloths "nice shirt" he said to the black shirt with dark jeans. "Did you go to a fashion week?"

"Do you want to borrow or not?" he said with a warning voice, they both knew he wasn't serious.

"Awww don't be like that" he said cocky and changed as Biggs walked out. He walked out to the living room and accepted the glass of water he had forgot how thirsty he was. Biggs refilled the glass without question or mentioning Alec thirst. He gave Alec an apple that he started to eat hungry. "Thanks man" he winked at his friend as Jan called for him "good luck" he left and walked with Joshua's shirt in his hand. As he walked into the living room he heard Joshua whimper. "Joshua?" he looked at his friend that sat alone in a chair. "What's wrong?"

"Am worried about medium fella." It touched him but he held a straight face

"Don't worry Josh everything will be fine." He said it lightly. Joshua shook his head, he knew that his friend had gone back to pushing everything down. Alec kneeled down and looked at Max that was still a sleep "Do you know that Max has seizures?" he asked it as if he was asking about the weather.

"Yes. Max told me that Manticore fixed it but now its back." Joshua said it and looked at Alec that reached to touch Max cheek but then regret it and stood up.

"Do you have milk?" Joshua nodded and watched Alec get a glass of milk and gave it to Joshua "give this to Max when she wake up and two more pills. Don't let her get up, she is to weak, she needs to rest. I have some things to deal with"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Me do something stupid?" he gestured at him self and grinned and left.

Joshua looked at Max with sorrow and sat beside his friend that was frowning in her sleep. When he earlier had laid a blanket over the couple Max's face that been relaxed and holding onto Alec that had shelter her by holding her tight. Now Max was curled up twitching a little as she was dreaming. Joshua missed only a week ago when they where laughing and joking around.

_Flashback five days ago. _

_Joshua shook his head as he heard Max yell at Alec that chuckled and ran to the door and hide behind Joshua that laughed at their behavior. _

"_Come on Max It's not like you really can be offended." _

"_You called me a nagging chick in front of everyone!" she stamped her foot angry on the floor and pointed at Alec "am so gonna kick your ass!"_

"_NO! It's sore from when you kicked it yesterday really hard!" he whined._

"_Well you deserved it!" she answered matter of factly._

"_No I didn't, it wasn't my fault that the girl asked for my phone number in front of you." He said and held Joshua as a shield._

"_Fellas playing?" Joshua asked with a smile._

"_Hey big fella!" Max smiled and hugged him and whacked Alec's head as he tried to hide._

"_Ow! Hey, do you have some food? Am hungry." Max kicked his leg "what?"_

"_Don't be rude!" Joshua smiled at his friends._

"_Joshua has food for his friends waited for both of you." Alec poked out his tong at her and Max pinched him hard in his stomach._

"_You are so violent." He said it with a big pout "you always are hurting me." He pointed accusingly at her "I think you get a turn on in abusing me." _

"_Aww am sorry." Max kissed him and pinched his ass and laughed out laud as Alec gasped in chock "come on pretty boy Joshua is waiting for us." Joshua grabbed three plats and gave them their food Mac and cheese. _

_End of flashback._

Max started to stir and slowly her eyes fluttered open, she looked up at Joshua that offered the milk and two pills "Alec told me to give this to you" he helped Max sit up.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Joshua pushed her gently back as she tried to stand.

"I need to find him Joshua." She closed her eyes tired and tried to push Joshua's hands away.

"No you are weak you need to rest." Max sighed.

"I have to protect him from Zack."

"Alec is strong Max. He can fight, he is stronger then you think little fella." Joshua said softly but still firmly. She shook her head "yes Max." Her lip started to shiver "Max and Alec belong that's true." Max looked at Joshua and whispered.

"_I want him here with me am so tired._" Joshua stroked her hair slowly and smiled sadly at her.

"Little fella sleep now I will watch over you." Max closed her eyes tired "Alec will come back soon." that gave her some comfort because she soon went back to the dream world.

"Let's settle this once and for al farm boy." Zack nodded and threw the first punch that Alec easily blocked. He jumped as he tired to kick his legs out of the way "come on farm boy don't you know how to fight?"

"Alec don't do this." Biggs yelled out, Alec being Alec glanced at him and Zack kicked Alec's stomach and pushed him back. "Sorry" Biggs said sheepishly when Alec shot him a look.

Alec grabbed Zack's leg and twisted it back and threw him from his space "You can't claim her." Alec said it growling and circled Zack that stood looking at Alec with pity.

"She will always be mine!" he scoffed at Alec "do you think she will stay with _you_?"

"Max belongs with me not you." Alec jumped at Zack that got surprised and started to fight back.

Biggs watched his friend in combat, it was an amazing site. Somewhere he was confused why he was holding back. He felt Jan coming closer and gave her a look to not come any closer, but she ignored it and stood beside him taking his hand.

There was kicking and fighting Zack had the upper hand by being more built but it was also his weakness cuz Alec was much faster to punch him. It was a primal contract they had. No of them would kill the other but just to hurt the one so bad that they would give up. The one that would lose would leave Max alone. There was grunting and sound of cracking bones.

"You will lose!" Zack snarled and grabbed Alec's arm and split it in two, his bone pointed out the flesh and Alec screamed out in pain and felled down to the floor.

"She didn't leave Logan for you." He cracked his arm right and saw black spots. He kicked Zack's leg breaking his right foot and Zack went down. And seized his opportunity and jumped over Zack and straddled him. With his good arm he choking Zack that tried to fight back "give up?"

"Never" he choked out and kicked Alec of him, that jumped up on his legs and stood in a fighting compose. Alec spat out blood and gave the signal that he was ready. Zack screamed in pain as he fixed his leg. He kicked Alec shoulder that got dislocated he grunted in pain but kicked Zack that went down again. He jumped on Zack again that drew a knife and stabbed Alec right in the abdomen. It would be a fatal wound if he wasn't an X5.

Biggs was about to run out to his friend when Alec knocked Zack out with a punch and stumbled back, the knife was still inside of him. He pulled it out and his knees was about to give up. The people that were watching yelled for a paramedic, Biggs ran to his friend and helped him stand.

"Thanks man." Alec grunted "that was not playing fair." He gestured against the knife and grinned at Biggs that didn't found it amusing.

"You could have died Alec!" Alec pushed him off him and stumbled down. Biggs grabbed his arm.

"I don't need you damn protection Biggs! I don't need anyone's protection! Am not weak!" he spat out angry. He cough out some blood and leaned against Biggs.

"I know you don't need protection but is it so hard to believe that some don't want you to get hurt?" he helped his friend to the paramedic that had begun to put gloves on.

"I hate this part." Alec grunted when he felt the X5 girl patch him up. He bit a spoon as she cracked his shoulder right. "damnit!" he grabbed Biggs arm to say something but passed out.

Alec woke up stiff and tired, he looked at Biggs that where sitting next to him. "You have only been unconscious for four hours. Mole dropped by I swear that lizard likes you." Alec grinned.

"Well what can I say am popular guy, did she patch me up?" he looked at his abdomen and winched. "You gave me blood?" he watched Biggs tired face, he nodded "owe you one." Biggs nodded knowing what he said was true. "Come on help he up." Biggs stood up to help him stand.

"494 you have to rest I highly suggest that you stay here." The paramedic also a X5 stood there watching him with a grim expression.

"Well sorry sweetheart I am leaving." He winked at her and she last lost.

"Oh, okay." she smiled. Biggs rolled his eyes Alec knew the ways around the girls. He knew that his friend would leave with our without him. He helped Alec to stand Biggs where almost lifting Alec.

"Where am I dropping you off?" Biggs lifted Alec up that groaned out laud.

"Don't carry me in front of people!" Alec muttered but knew he did not have the energy to walk without harming him self. "Take me to Joshua, am just going to close my eyes." Biggs rolled his eyes and nodded towards Mole that looked at him.

Biggs knocked with difficulty on Joshua's door that opened. "Medium fella?" he took Alec from Biggs.

"He needs a bed to sleep. He was in a fight with Zack, don't worry he won" he walked past Joshua and helped him with the bed. He saw Max sleeping in the couch shaking a little, he frowned but ignored it to help Alec.

"Medium fella sick?"

"Hum… no he was stabbed in the abdomen, his arm will heal so will his shoulder but the abdomen will take some time maybe a week or so perhaps two." He smiled weakly at the big hairy man that seemed angry "I will get going tell him when he wakes up that I will come by tomorrow."

Joshua was left alone with two sick transgenic. An hour later he heard Alec groan in pain and tried to sit up. "Alec okay now?"

"Yeah, just need some rest. How is…" he trailed off trying to look into the living room.

"Still a sleep, she is sad." He left Alec alone that looked up to the ceiling, he sighed and threw the cover off. He tried to get up but failed, after ten minutes he sat up in great pain, his stitches started to open up and leak blood. With a lot of effort he walked to the sofa. He sat down and shook Max.

"Max? Max? Wake up" he shook her. He got worried she wouldn't wake up. "Joshua!" he shook her fanatic "MAX!"

* * *

**Reviews please ;)**


	8. important

I have a beta reader but she's working on chpt 6 still, and I just wanted to post them.

Well I know I suck atthe grammar and what ever, but am learning okay /

I'm trying at least, okay try to se pass through the grammar and stuff and try to se the story, pretty please just do that ok? ok.

yawn am off to bed am too tired.


	9. Chapter 8

**lost contact with my beta reader, here is chpt8**

* * *

Joshua looked sad at Alec that was drugged and restrained. The last four hours had been dramatic in those four hours they lost Max for a moment.

_Flashback 3 ½ hours ago. _

"_Max! If she dies I will kill you! Kill you! You hear me basted!" he yelled at the paramedic that stood half shaking with fear as his leader was yelling at him. Mole and Biggs grabbed Alec that was fighting them off. _

"_Calm down she will be fine! Your stitches…" Biggs gasped as his friend pushed him for being hurt and weak Alec was sure damn strong. _

"_We are losing her!" an X5 male shouted out and started CPR. Alec paled and fell down to his knees. _

"_MAX!" it was a heart reached shout that affected everyone. He tried to reach Max and winched in pain. Mole looked at Biggs and nodded._

"_Sorry man." He knocked Alec out and carried him to a bed to restrain him as another patched his wounds. They gave him a drug to knock him out for least 12 hours._

_End of flashback._

Joshua walked towards Max that was sleeping, she had started to stir for a while ago but soon the tiredness had taken over. He sat beside little fella and stroked her black hair. It seemed that the Terminal City was affected by the two leaders gone, no one really knew how much they depended on them.

The jokes the arguments were missed by everyone.

It took two days for Max to stir. She looked around her confused, she was searching for something but she didn't know what until her eyes landed on Alec. He was on a bed on her left side, seeing Alec there made her heart beat faster. Her body was stiff but she still sat up. Slowly ever so slowly she reached his bed. They where al alone in the room, just like she wanted them to be.

Max sat carefully on the bed and took of the restraining of him, she laid down beside him at touched his freckled nose, her fingers stroked Alec cheek lovingly. It was like something crushed her heart as she saw the bruises on his body. Max tried to se past the pain and remembers those good nights when she watched him sleep.

_Flashback. _

_Max sat with her legs cross like a Indian and looked at Alec with love, he was sleeping with a smile. He stretched out in his sleep looking for her with his hands, when he didn't find her he frowned and Max touched his nose and stroked it with her index finger. Soon he was gone again to the dream world. After three hours watching him sleep she was feeling lonely, she wouldn't admit it but she missed his voice. _

"_Alec?" she poked his rips he woke up and watched her and whined._

"_Maxie! Am tired let me sleep." He pulled her to his body and sighed "let's sleep"_

"_Don't call me Maxie. You know I have shark DNA." She poked him when he started to drift off again. She felt kind off guilty for waking him up but damnit she wanted to talk to him. _

"_Okay am up." He tired to keep the tiredness in his eyes away but it stung and he yawned "am up" he repeated sleepy. _

"_You know what? sleep I will just get up." As she tired to get up he pulled her down and laid over her and started to kiss her neck sleepy, he settled his head on her chest, she rolled her eyes. But after listing to his calm breathing she soon followed him to the dream world._

_End of flashback. _

Alec started to stir for the longest time he felt safe, he could feel a warm body against his, an familiar warmth that made him feel at peace. His eyes fluttered open and with sleepy eyes he smiled at Max that was awake, she tilted her head up and was about to say something when he kissed her and smiled sleepy. "_Such sleep we have work tomorrow._"

Max frowned but didn't want to wake him up, she feared that when the drugs wearied off he would push her away. Max snuggled closer to his body, she felt him sigh happily and it gave her hope that it would be like before.

After a half of a day she got worried, she started to kiss him with butterfly kisses on his freckled face, she wanted to see his green hazel eyes again. She wanted to se them twinkle against her to se his mischief grin. Max lifted the banged to look at the wounds. He had a broken arm, bruises that started to heal. His shoulder looked swollen. She gasped as she saw the stab wound, it was stitches with dried blood. His lip was cracked she kissed them. He smiled in his sleep and hugged her closer.

No one had said anything about her sleeping in his bed, they just gave him drugs to keep him sleeping.

"Max, maybe you should freshen up." Biggs said and that earned him a slap from his girl Jan that scolded him. It made Max smile a little, it was nice to know she wasn't the only one to slap her man around.

"Max what duffus here is trying to say is Alec is resting, so you can go and well fresh up."

"That's what I said!" Biggs said it and looked at Jan annoyed that ignored him. "Women." He muttered he backed a few step from Jan that looked at him angry.

"I don't want to leave him." Max said hoarsely she held Alec close to her that was in a deep slumber.

"You know what, I will get you if he moves or anything okay?" Biggs said it smoothly and smiled reassuring towards Max that looked at Alec worried but then nodded she did smell funky.

Biggs watched as Jan left with Max he sat down beside Alec and looked worried, he saw Mole come in and say "So Max finally went to get cleaned up?" he walked towards Alec looking down at him "Zack got the boot out of here, apparently roller boy fixed a doctor to him. Ironic isn't it?" Biggs nodded and stretched out there was silence for a very long time Mole sighed and tried to keep a conversation "What's your story here with princess?"

Biggs looked startled for a moment but then sat up straight "I knew him from missions, but after he left for some mission he failed I didn't see him until Manticore burned down. He got me job at Jam Pony" he studied Mole that chewed his cigar. "And you?"

"This little shit came here looking for Joshua, I don't really like him." He said it macho and Biggs grinned at him "well I stand him more then the rest of your kind." He said dryly. There was awkward silence after that. "You saw the fight?"

"Yeah… it was weird." Biggs watched his friend that was frowning in his sleep. His hands was begin to move around the space where Max had slept for the last few days.

"That he fought?" Mole watched the IV dropping into Alec's vain. He could se his half friend waking up from some sort of state but disappeared before Biggs notes anything.

"No that he held back, I've seen him in action many time and he was differently holding back" he looked at Mole frowning and shrugged "I wonder why."

"Miss Bitch perhaps whipped him." he said laughing Biggs shook his head.

"No, it's not that. He could easily have killed him in less of 10 seconds why didn't he."

"It was a kill fight?" Mole looked impress at Alec, he felt a little pride towards the human boy that could easily make him feel not so much like a freak. Alec had this way of making everyone feel okay about them self.

"No… but still." He frowned and yawned "and we can't ask him he will just deny it."

"Maybe he is denying him self?" Mole said it unsure, Alec was a bragging guy. The bets he made with everyone to get some quick cash that he later gave to Terminal City.

"I don't think so his proud of being an X5, guess we will never know." Biggs looked at Alec abdomen "Zack cheated."

"How?"

"There would be no weapons, he lost but still stabbed Alec it was not a clean fight." He glanced at Alec that started to stir and opened his hazel eyes.

"Hey" He said raspy, Biggs gave him water and looked worried at his friend that winced "Ow, did you knock me out before?" he looked at Biggs that had a sheepishly smile and Mole that was like always neutral. "How is she?" he looked around and sniffed the air "she was here."

"I told her to fresh up she has been laying on your side for a couple of days now." He pointed at the door "I have to get her I promised to get her if you would wake up."

"Don't" he said firmly, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Max just yet.

"She will kick my ass, or Jan will." Biggs said defeated.

"I said don't." He said it darkly and stiffed as he tired to sit. None of Mole and Biggs tried to help him they knew it would be the wrong move. Alec's slightly haggard expression made them back off.

Alec pulled the needle out of his vain and looked at his arm that was almost healed, he tried to move his fingers. It hurt like hell but he was use to pain. He looked at his naked chest and stood up. He saw dark spots but ignored it. "Take it easy princess" Mole said watching Alec getting up. He ignored him totally and pulled off the banged on his stomach, it was almost healed there would be a scar but would fade in time. He tested his shoulder cracking it a little that made him wince.

"Do we have to knock you out again?" Biggs said it lightly but meant it.

"No, am fine." He drank more water and looked at them that were studying him "where is Zack?"

"Logan took him in to his care." He saw Alec's expression "he had a broken leg, ribs and some internal bleeding. He will be okay in a few weeks." Biggs reported it like a soldier and stood up straight.

"Good. No need to piss Max off." He grinned but it didn't seem to be a real grin. "Sorry about the shirt Biggs I promise to go to a fashion store and buy you a new one." He grinned for real as he saw Biggs angry expression.

"That's the last time you ever will borrow cloths from me!" he said it and crossed his arms.

"Oh damn, and I that wanted to look like a fashion statement." Biggs instantly punched Alec's good shoulder that laughed at him "don't hurt the wounded one." He smirked and left the infirmity with Biggs and Mole that looked at each other.

"Where are you heading?" as an answer Alec smelled his arm and wrinkled his nose.

"I don't about you but I stink am going to your apartment Biggs to take a shower." He smirked and walked a little stiff.

"Maybe I should get Max… come on Alec I really don't want to sleep on the couch." he whined at Alec that smirked.

"Tell Jan that I gave you an order or something."

"She will still…"

"I will leave you to whipped boys alone to bitch and moan." He nodded towards Alec and left them alone. Mumbling something about them acting like little girls.

Alec stood in the shower and closed his eyes relaxed. He heard Biggs leave clean cloths on the toilet seat and left. He smiled, Biggs was a good man. He stood in the shower longer then necessary he just wanted to wash away the fight. Just wash away everything.

He pulled the clean shirt over his head. He so owed Biggs new cloths he rolled his eyes and walked out from the bathroom to se Biggs bit his thumb while pacing.

"Dude! Jan will so kick my ass you better find Max." He said it worried looking begging at his friend that nodded.

"Okay" he left with Biggs and opened Joshua's door that stood in his kitchen.

"Medium fella are okay!" he ran to his friend and hugged him carefully to not hurt him. Alec patted his shoulder and smiled weakly "Max in the bathroom washing up." He said it eagerly and pushed him to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door hearing Max call from the shower "wait a second."

"Can I come in?" he asked. He was pulled into the bathroom and got pushed back to the door slamming it shut. She kissed him deeply. "Hey" he said between kisses, he suddenly felt insecure. Then came a slap towards his cheek "what the hell Max!" he was glad to see her again after she almost gave him a heart attack.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she hugged him closely and sobbed.

"Well you scared me." He said weakly and kissed her lips that answered with passion. She was wet and naked she pulled the t-shirt up and kissed his chest. He moaned but pulled away "we are in Joshua's home." Max kissed him again she was clinging on to him. "Am here." He whispered as she cried. He felt tears in his eyes but tired to push them back. But they came anyway. He saw in his mind Max unconscious. He choked back a tear, he kissed her face. And looked into her eyes "I thought you where dead" his knees buckled and he fell flat on his ass with Max on top off him. She hugged him close, she was shaking with tears. He kissed her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you to." He whispered back and looked worried at her "You are okay right?" he asked looking for any wounds at her. She shook her head.

"I am going to be fine as long as I am with you." She wanted him closer to her. Their body's where crushed together.

"Am making your cloths al wet." She said with a small smile.

"There are Biggs." He smiled back weakly, none of them knew how to deal with things. "What do we do now Max?"

"We go home, barricade al the windows and doors and stay forever in our bed." she said seriously.

"Doing what?" he smiled a true smile. Max felt safe again.

"What do you think?" She smiled at him and hugged him close.

"Well we would need breaks I mean you can tire out a guy." He laughed at Max that shook her head. Maybe things would be okay again.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly looking into his hazel eyes and stroked his cheek, he was just shaved. He nodded and kissed her with al the love he had for her. Max rested her forehead against his. "Let's go home Alec."

"Yeah, lets"


	10. Chapter9

**sorry for the long delay honestly i forgot about this i have to chpt12 on my computer... hehehe... how well better late then never**

* * *

Max was cuddling with Alec in their bed, her feet stroked his leg encouraging. He grinned at her like a cat after a cup of wisped cream, his lascivious eyes looking at her with dark passion.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered to her, Max felt butterfly's in her stomach it was he was looking straight into her soul.

"No, you're the beautiful one." She whispered husky back, she saw a smirk on his face.

"Manticore had its perks." He shrugged and looked up at the ceiling and held her a little closer.

"You know what I mean, you're beautiful." She said it with love. Max saw Alec's happiness but tried to shield it. Max kissed his lips languid, in a way it hurt her that he was in a way still afraid to have her really close again. But she would break those walls again and this time be really careful, even if Alec admits it or not he was sensitive guy.

"Like I said you're beautiful." He wiggled himself comfortable on the bed like he was trying to get the topic out of the way.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, it was the only way to not push the issue. "I can get some."

"And get food poison? I just got out the infirmity I don't wanna be straight back there." He smirked at Max that got offended and shoved him with affection.

"I am not that bad." She smiled a little as she remembered Alec's expression as she forced him to taste a bite of her casserole. He had puked the whole night after.

"If you say so." He kissed her head and hugged her "just let's stay here for a little while longer." She smiled and rested her head on his chest. Her leg was resting over his leg holding him even closer. She was careful not to hurt his injuries.

After two hours without speaking Max looked up so se him just watching the ceiling "what are you thinking about?" Max kissed his chest, she was worried, no she was afraid that every second with Alec would be the last.

"Well you know blonds don't think so much." He said it lightly and lifted her leg off him and got off the bed. Max whimpered of the lost of his body. "I'm gonna to get some food, that way we both know that we wouldn't get food poisoned." He grabbed his well worn sweatpants and pulled them on and left her.

Max felt tears but told herself she was being ridiculous he would come soon. She sat up listing really carefully at his movements she was ready to dash to the door and barricade it if he tried to leave. "Alec?" she shouted after twenty minutes.

"Coming" he yelled back he came with a tray with two glass with orange juice and food that you cocked by only warming it up in the oven. "Voila!" he said grinning and sat on the bed. He pointed at one plate "that's chicken and curry with rise, this one is meat and French fries."

"And you're saying that I can't cook." She muttered playful.

"I never said I could cook." He pointed "witch one?" she shrugged "come on choose, how well then I'm taking the chicken." He started to eat hungry. Max never knew how hungry she was until she started to eat. He grabbed a French fries from her plate, she growled at him. It was pure instinct. Who said that girls couldn't be aggressive when it came to food?

Alec offered a chicken piece as a peace offering. Then it became fair play, they started to eat from each others plats as they ate from their own. The food was quickly gone and they where still hungry. Alec warmed two more plates and they started to eat again.

Max grinned as she ate with her hands and licking her fingers. He never looked at her unproven, or like it was disgusting. Sometimes he took food from her hand and shoved it in his mouth even if there was another French fry on the plate. Maybe it was some animal thingy she didn't know or care.

She stroked her belly and burped, he looked at her "what?"

"Good isn't it?" he licked his fingers and drank his juice. He stretched out "I'm taking a ´cat´ nap." He threw the carton in the trash and snuggled close to Max "you smell like curry."

"Look who's talking." She yawned and deliberate blew air at his face, he wrinkled his nose. She chuckled and wiggled herself closer.

"What am I? Your pillow?" he said it grinning. As an answer she bit his chest, he jumped "Max! I'm not a piece of meat!" he laughed it out.

"Your not? And here I thought you where." She laughed and said "_Hush_ sleep." She smiled happily and closed her eyes. She wasn't even tired and she knew that he knew it.

He woke up after a couple of hours and stretched out and winched as the stitches stretched. "I wonder what Normal thinks we are." He glanced down as she titled her head up to look at him.

"He is properly worried about his golden boy." She grinned "or that I've have corrupted you or something." She felt a knot in her stomach "you're not leaving me again right?" she asked worried. –_Don't leave again my heart wont take it-_

Alec heard her worried voice and felt a knot in his stomach. "I couldn't, even if I wanted to." He said it shaky -_You have so much control over me and I doubted you know just how powerless I am when it comes to you_-

"Good" she said and held him close "I wouldn't want to tie you down." She said it calmly a little scary calmly.

Alec lifted his eyebrow, he had no doubt in his mind that she would do it. Weird enough it was comforting to know that she would do such a crazy think to make him stay. "Now I didn't know you where kinky," he said it lightly.

"I have many sides." Max smirked at him. She hugged Alec, never in her life she needed anyone and now all she needed was him and it was scary. She felt him go stiff she frowned.

"Zack will be okay, Logan got him to a doctor he will be healed in a few weeks." He closed his eyes waiting for her to yell at him.

"Oh, okay." was all she said he opened his eyes and watched her snuggle closer if it even was possible.

"Is that al you have to say?" he asked a little confused.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, I thought you be mad at me or something." He murmured while scratching his head.

"I am, mad because you left me and are mad at you for scaring me, for making me cry. But mostly mad at you because I could have lost you because your stupid pride." That made Alec react he sat up and tried to get a distance from Max that wouldn't allow it. She straddled him to make him stay.

"Well I'm mad at you too." He said it grumpy and looked into her eyes. "You picked Zack over me. No let me speak and you had his sent all over you, I'm pissed at you for making me this damn weak. I'm not supposed to be weak Max I am a damn soldier! I'm pissed at you because you made me cry Max, I don't cry!"

Alec slammed the bed angry and looked at her. "I am pissed because you broke me down completely, if I couldn't have you it felt like nothing mattered at all!"

Max breathed harshly. "And I am pissed for you making me feel anything at all. I never felt guilt in my entire life, you made me feel it for the first time! When I first meet you… you made me feel… something I don't do! I am pissed because I love you to damn much! I am pissed because right now am telling you everything and I…" he looked away he was choking back tears.

"I can't feel safe with you, because I feel fear. Because I know you will leave me for some one else. And I can't do a damn thing about it and I will be left alone all… _weak_." He sat exhausted on his place with Max straddling him.

"_Alec…_" she said it painfully "I never picked Zack over you. No, you're gonna listen to me now, its my turn now. Look at me Alec" She grabbed his chin "I told Original Cindy this and I will tell you this. I told her that I scare myself, I am ready to kill Zack if he ever tries to take you away from me. I feel like that all the time. What I'm ready to do to keep you near. I want you safe, I want you with _me_."

Max stroke his cheeks and kissed his lips almost sobbing. "Not with anyone else. I am selfish, I know believe me I know but I don't want to share you with anyone. What does that say about me?" she felt tears fall down from her cheeks "_I can't lose you, even thinking about it hurts so bad."_ She choked the words and started to cry. Alec hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

"_Sch_ its okay," he reassured her holding her closely to him. She shook her head tears dropping on his chest.

"No it's not. Please, _please don't leave me."_ She hated herself for being so needy "I am not suppose to be this needy," she said out laud and sobbed. He hugged her even closer.

"_Me neither._" He whispered it into her ear. Alec kissed her desperately and she held him tight. He needed her closer, he rolled over her, he kicked his pants off.

She grinded against him and they moaned, she pulled his face towards hers and kissed him deeply. Her hands were pushing him down to her body. Their body's started to move in a paste that was slow in the beginning but got faster and stronger. They put all the frustration in the movements what they felt, everything. Max was sure that she made his back bleed as her nails buried in his skin.

Alec looked straight into her eyes as they climaxed, they panted harshly. He propped himself up on his elbows, Alec started to kiss her again, "_Alec_" she whimpered. Max pulled him back inside. She rolled over, his back rested against the wet sheets.

She never wanted to stop to never want to let him go ever again. She moved steady, she watched as his head pushed back into the pillow as she heard him moan with pleasure. Max wanted to stay connected with him forever, every second of every single day for the rest of her life. Max arched her back as she climaxed once more. Her body trembled of the sensations.

Max smiled at Alec that was grinning almost boyish. She licked his swollen lips and bit his lips, she marked him by giving him a hicky on his neck, he hissed in pain. Max looked startled at him that gave her a reassuring smile but grabbed her hand that she had on his abdomen.

Alec rose to kiss her but Max gently but firmly pushed him back and kissed him. "Max I love you," he whispered out of breath. She smiled like a thousand Christmas lights shinning in the dark. "Damn you beautiful," he said in total awe and smiled lazy. "Breath taking."

"I can hear that." She smiled at him that lifted the corner of his mouth in a crooked grin. "You're so cocky." She said coyly and grinned.

"I have a good reason to be," he chuckled at Max blushing cheeks. She lifted her hips and heard him groan.

"So do I." She smiled cocky at Alec that smirked back.

"I wish we could stay here forever," he whispered it tired almost defeated.

"We can," he crocked his eyebrow "let's."

"That's not possible, you know that." He heard her sigh "but we are okay right?"

"Better then okay." Max said and looked into his hazel eyes. "We are perfect."

They stayed in Alec's apartment for more then two week, kissing all the hurts they inflicted with each other. Soft music came from an old radio and Max stretched out in the bath. She felt Alec half sleeping, his finger drawing something on her belly. He got up from the bath to get the bottle of wine he had in the cupboard. She looked at her inner thigh and grinned as she saw love bits. Her body was a map of love bits, she grinned as she watched Alec stand in front of her.

Max knew that the marks on her body were nothing compared Alec's body, he had love marks all over his chest and neck. And his back… she had left a couple of scars from her nails, but he never complained. Sometimes she felt guilty from being to aggressive, but it was his fault. For an example this morning, she had been kissing his chest and licked his skin when he started to purring. Like really purring, it awoke apart of Max Alec refer as "feral Max."

And the purring he had, just made her hot, when she was stroking his back he started to purr that led to she almost assaulted Alec. But Alec was not total innocent, he could watch from a cross the room and literal jumped at her. He would growl and push her against the wall.

One time Max looked herself in the mirror and saw her hair looking all wild, she walked out to the living room scratching her side and then she would be toss over his shoulder and thrown on the bed to be ravish.

She scooted forward to give him some room, he gave her the bottle that se drank from and gave to Alec that drank. "You know that we have to face the real world soon you know, the food is almost gone." He said it husky and kissed her neck. She crooked her neck to the side to give him more to nimble at.

"I know Cindy must be worried." She took his hand in hers "so must Joshua."

"I don't think so… honestly I think everyone know that we needed some space." He compared their hands. Her hands where so much smaller then his but still she could lift him and throw him across the bed. "So we leave today?" he couldn't even speak right when Max locked their hands together and rested there hands on her stomach. Sometimes he just wanted to lick Max all over. To se if she really tasted caramel. He shook his head at the image.

"Small steps, we can shop some food." she said and pouted. She really didn't want to go outside. Alec offered the rest on the wine, she shook her head and he drank it up.

"Let's go"

"Now?" she whined.

"No better time then the present." He sat up, he grabbed a big towel and gave it to Max that pouted. He kissed her lips and dried himself "remind me to buy some cloths."

"Why?"

"Biggs borrowed me the cloths…" he didn't want to talk about it and Max was not stupid enough to pull it all up again when she was happy. She grabbed his cell phone as they walked the streets of Seattle, he rolled her eyes at her when she called her friend. He held her hand and pulled her in to a clothing store. Max waited at the exit and talked to Cindy.

Alec looked at the cloths "Can I help you?" a friendly voice asked from behind he turned around and gave her his best charming smile.

"Yes, I need two shirts and jeans." He smiled at the girl that blushed.

"I'm happily to assist you."

"How sweet." He grinned, she would undoubtedly give him a lower price. He followed her to a section. He grabbed to shirts, he looked around him to se for a dressing room. If it would fit him it would fit Biggs. "Where is the dressing room?"

"There is none." she lied to her teeth. Alec shrugged and pulled his jacket off and shirt. He heard her gasp when she saw his body. The marks after hot sex where visible to anyone that wanted see specially the girl that blushed. He tried the shirt that was to big "a smaller one?" he nodded and she ran to get him another one. Max walked in to se a flushed girl ran around looking for shirts. She shrugged and walked towards Alec that was trying jeans.

"Hey Max." He kissed her lips and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Why are you undressing yourself here?" she put a hand on her hip while waiting for a logical answer.

"There is no dressing room. I swear where ever I buy cloths there is never a dressing room." He whispered it to Max that was red with anger.

"Are you really that blond?" he looked at her questionly "it was a girl right? Alec she just wanted to se you naked stupid!" the girl that was running around came. "Are there no dressing rooms?"

The girl looked worried "hum… there is one at the back." She glanced at Alec that frowned. "Sorry" she said to Alec that shook his head in disbelief, he should be shocked and then thought about it

"Wait, so all the times…" he scratched his head.

"And they don't give the cloths either Alec, you can ask and they will point." Max said it with clenched teeth, all those people looking at Alec…

"Oh…" he walked to the dressing room and tried the cloths. "I really didn't know." He said honestly to a Max that tired to restrain herself, Alec could really be dumb sometimes.

"I know." She said shortly, Max grabbed his hand possessively. He got his discount and left with Max that hadn't said a word.

"Are you mad?" he asked like a little boy that was in trouble.

"No" she said shortly "but that's the last time you go shopping for cloths alone."

"Hey it's not my fault that women flock to me naturally." He said it mumbling and kicked a rock. "It's not like they want to know me just my body." he said it shortly, he never really had a trouble about it before. But Max made him feel like he meant something and was not just an object, damn her.

"I know." She said and looked at Alec "just it's hard to accept that they do that."

"I know I will never accept guys looking at you." He growled at that and squeezed her hand Max hand that grinned. They bought food that you just had to heat.

Max changed the topic and said "Cindy said hi."

"How is she?" he asked to be polite.

"Good, she said that Normal is missing you. She told him that you where in a car crash and was in the hospital, I was in it. He didn't care about me but got on the roof about you." She smiled at Alec that shuddered.

"He is seriously creeping me out! Let's swing to T.C I need to drop off the cloths."

"Let's drop of the food first." He nodded and they left.

They arrived at T.C late at night.

"Long time no see Princess"

"Missed me Mole?" Alec grinned to his friend that shook his head in denial.

"No"

"Sure you did." He said and looked around "is Biggs around?" Mole nodded.

"Yes, his gonna come here in about thirty minutes, the punk owes me money." He said it proudly and grinned at Alec, he hadn't yet acknowledged Max.

"Really?" Alec smirked and sat down beside Mole that gave him a gun to clean. Max rolled her eyes at them.

"He lost at poker." Max yawned. "I'm I boring you miss…" he stopped himself when he got a warning glace from Alec. Max choked on a laugh. "C'mon what should I call her?" Mole asked Alec that shrugged.

"I don't know Mole maybe my name?" Max said it sarcastically.

"That's not fun." Mole said it shortly "maybe like miss mean? No to plain. Miss almighty!" he grinned

Max zoned out as they began talking about some guy thing. She saw Biggs walking, no running away from Jan that was chasing him. "Hey" he said to them and leaned against Alec that looked at him.

"Why is she chasing you?" he asked with a smirk.

"I accidentally broke something." He grabbed Alec as a cover, "you said you owed me one… I'm gonna collect that favor" Alec chuckled at him.

"Accidentally? You broke it on purpose you hated that porcelain figure!" Jan spat out and whacked his head hard while he looked at her guilty.

"Who would want a damn clown as a porcelain figure?"

"So you admit it!" Jan smacked his arm angry that winced. She smiled at Max and flipped her black hair back. "Hey Maxie!"

"Hey" she smiled at her. Alec gave Biggs the cloths that smiled.

"Thanks" he looked at Max "are you okay?" he asked nicely and gave Mole a bunt of cash that looked if they where real and grinned.

"Yes, I am" she smiled at Alec that smiled at her and looked at Jan that showed the broken porcelain figure.

"You know it is ugly" Alec said it to Jan that stamped her foot. Mole rolled his eyes for being soldiers they where really immature and insecure about them self.

"I thought it was cute… it isn't?" she asked Alec that shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. "Oh" she pouted and then laughed at Alec that gave her a hug. "Aren't you a real charmer" Jan said it with a southern accent.

"Yes ma'am" he said in a same southern accent and winked at Jan, Biggs stole a glance at Max that rolled her eyes.

"Charm my ass, more like you talk and talk and talk." Max said it boring that earned her laugh from Biggs that nodded.

"Where do you loyal stand Biggs?" Alec said it insulted. He pouted at Mole and said "You agree with me right?"

"Agree with what princess?" Mole laughed at Alec's expression that faked being sad "c'mon princess don't be sad then everyone will know that you truly are a princess." He laughed and stepped back as Alec smacked his arm.

"Honestly I feel bullied." He said it whining but grinned, "Biggs what is that?" he pulled Biggs collar down to se a big bruise from fingers. He frowned and grew serious, there was a fire in Alec's eyes.

"Oh its nothing really, I ran into an X5 that thought I was hitting on his girl." He rolled his eyes. Jan shook her head.

"More like Biggs was training and Gill one of the couples you know where talking to Biggs about training and Jack got jealous and choked him." Biggs smiled weakly to Alec that frowned.

"You should be careful Biggs I mean you know how it can be." he said it a little uncomfortable. And tried to shake of the feeling he got. "Couldn't you sense it?" he asked and scratched his head.

"Yes, but she was just talking, aren't I allowed to talk to any girl now?" he said it angry and flashed a dangerous look at Alec that put his arms in surrender.

"Allowed yes, good idea… no." He said it and looked at Max "think about it, what is the first thing that comes to mind when you se another guy be a little to friendly towards Jan."

"Kill him." Biggs said it without thinking and frowned "oh" Alec nodded and put a hand on his arm "well I don't care when you touch Jan."

"That's because you don't se him as a threat as I don't se Max as a threat." Jan said it calmly "this thing does change us, what ever we like it or not, it has."

"Who was your breading partner?" Alec asked Jan, he tried to se a pattern.

"I didn't have any, think about it, the couples that were formed didn't do the whole breeding thing or followed orders. But that's not the only reason, somehow our DNA changed."

"How do you know so much?" Max asked Jan and glanced at Mole that sat down to watch the show.

"I worked at the lab, I wasn't really trained as a soldier, as wasn't Alec you where more like undercover that's why the less built body." She glanced at his body. "I was only one of the people that looked who was the better match for the breading program" Jan said it insecure.

"Don't feel guilty Manticore gave you an order." Biggs said it shortly, if anything all Manticore creations had one thing in common that was that they where not comfortable with talking about their past. It was when Manticore burned down so did their whole past.

"So it was you that paired me and Alec up?"

"Um no that was ordered by some high boss, I know little about your files." Jan looked at them.

"All I know is that I was assigned to be your breeding partner after psy obs" Alec said it shuddering, he felt Max hand grab his. "Later to follow her and kill eyes only" Biggs ignored the last part.

"Wait a moment, you where assigned to be Max breeding partner? So why didn't you conceive a child?" Biggs frowned.

"I kicked his butt and said no."

"That's it? No offence Alec but you're not the most honorable people, I mean you just got out of psy obs, you could easily be right back or killed."

"I don't do rape." Alec said it darkly. "And it wasn't like I wanted to. She was a 09'r"

"Hey!" Max said offended, once again she was happy that it was Alec that walked into her cell and not some other guy that would have raped her, she shivered at the thought.

"Well he is right for years we where trained to hate you guys, and specially the clones you suffered a lot. Not many lived after that." Biggs said it sadly. He remembered a good friend that died at the age of nine for just being a clone.

"That I never got. The clone thing, Lydecer searched for us for years and there where clones already in Manticore, I mean Sam is my clone…" Max frowned.

"Max after 09 the clones where hidden, like they where already dead. The few who survived was reassign as X5R and send to different of training so its possible that this Lydecer didn't know or assumed that your clone was dead."

"What was your training?" Jan asked intrigued looking at Alec.

"An assassin, that meant being who you wanted me to be, I had to learn a lot of languish like fourteen or something and data, piano…" he saw Rachel's face and looked down "I got training how to get people to give me what I want." He said it thoughtfully then grinned "and here I am."

"What do you mean princess by being who ever people want you to be?" Mole studied Alec.

"Ever wonder why you like me in the first place Mole? I read you and be what you want me to be." Alec said it and his eyes got darker. Like the past was coming back to him. Max pulled his arm to get his attention and his eyes got normal again. Mole thought about it when he first saw Alec how easy he got him to trust him.

Jan bit her lip "lets change the topic." She tired to say lightly but failed. It was silence until they heard Joshua coming.

"Fellas here!" he hugged his friend into a crushing hug.

"Air!" Alec gasped and patted Joshua's arm that let them go. "How are you Joshua?" he smiled at him and Mole and Biggs exchanged a looks. Alec acted like the tension was never there in the first place.

"Good, paint new pictures. Alec and Max." He said proudly.

"Can I se them?" Alec asked nicely. Joshua nodded and dragged Alec away from the rest. Max looked at the three of them.

"What?"

"He often do that."

"Do what?" Max played stupid.

"Act like nothing has happened."

"Maybe miss here wants it like that so he will act like Zack thing never happened." Mole said it darkly.

"Shut it Mole" Max said it angry, Jan sighed.

"Let's calm down."

"Just admit it." Mole said it as he stood up looking down at Max that looked at him darkly.

"Shut up!"

"Stop it Mole" Biggs grabbed Mole's arm "Alec wouldn't want us to argue here." He said it and looked around.

"How do we know that? He can act."

"But he feels." Jan said it calmly "I don't know Alec that well but I do know he cares about us all." She said it firmly to brush every doubt from Moles and Biggs mind that were quiet. There was once again silence until Mole broke it.

"I'm leaving."

"Just don't blame Alec for doing what he learned to do, we all do it all the time. Pretend." Jan looked at Mole that nodded and left.

"Max are you okay?"

"Yes" Max bite back angry "sorry. It's just that I get worried about him."

"Aren't we all." Biggs said it tired and grabbed Jan's arm "let's go, take care Max."

Max sighed and sat down, she waited for Alec about two hours. Just as she was about to hunt him down she saw him walk towards her with a smile. "You should se the paintings, you look really beautiful in them." He said it softly and Max couldn't help but to smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" he answered and looked down a little embarrassed then looked up at her that kissed him. She hoped he could feel the love that was in the kiss. "You think we would be in any drama this moth?"

"Naw, with the world…" She said and kissed him lightly and settled her arms around his hips. "Let's go home and hide" she whispered into his neck and kissed him.

He grabbed her hand and nodded "Yeah " she grinned at him.


	11. Chapter 10

Max waited impatiently at Alec, it was their first time back at the job and she didn't get to ride with Alec. Damn she hated Normal she had to go all the way to sector 12 while Alec got to stay, but took a package and ran to the door. When Normal suggested that he could rest in his office.

Sketchy sat on the sofa looking at Max "so car accident. Must been hard you know to recover." Max glanced at Sketchy ever since his stupid magazine he been more curious about her and Alec.

"Yeah. I was in the hospital for days. Alec was most wounded a piece of glass got right into Alec's abdomen ask nicely and he may let you se the scar." Sketchy eyes winded and shuddered.

"No thanks." He glanced up at Alec that rode in his bike with something in his jacket "what is that?" he asked and walked to Alec that smiled at Max.

"Look what I found!" he opened his jacked to relive a cat, a female cat. She sniffed the cat and it looked at Max. It was just a kitten not older then one year old. "A woman gave it to me, she had liked nineteen cat's or something the cops would kill them, so she gave them away. And this one liked me… well every cat liked me but I liked this one." he grinned at the yellowish cat.

"Wait, you want to keep it?" he nodded enthusiastic and bounced like a child "no!"

"Why?" he whined "I promise to take care of her." He pouted that made Max laugh and almost ready to give in. He saw it and started to kiss her neck the cat purred at Alec's heat and Max looked at the cat that was sleepy.

"Okay, but she better be house broken or something." She warned and looked at Alec that nodded and stroked the cat.

"I named her Allie like the ally I saw her in." He smiled cheeky at Max that shook her head and touched the cat the purred at the heat. It was a really beautiful cat and she kissed the cat's head lovely and smiled at Alec.

"She is nice." She said and took the cat from Alec that smiled at her and showed her the litter box in his backseat and toys "you bought it?"

"Yeah"

"How did you know I would say yes?"

"Who can say no to this face." He said cocky and backed away from a smack in the head. Max shook her head and kissed his lips.

"I didn't get to kiss you." She said and kissed him again with more passion, he moaned and grabbed her closer.

"Hey guys you're smooching the cat and making me puke!" Sketchy said and saw Max furious eyes at him. "Cool it Max." he said and frowned.

"Why wont you just bounce and give us some space." She asked and kissed Alec's neck that had closed eyes, he was lost in passion. The cat purred and they looked down at the cat jumped on Alec. "She likes you." she pointed out and kissed him.

"I love you." He said and her eyes glittered with happiness, every time he said it she felt so happy.

"I love you Alec, so much." She was about to kiss him when Normal came in.

"Bip bip! No making out in here! Missy miss you go and take another package." He threw her a package that Alec grabbed.

"I will take it." He said to Max that hugged him. "You stay here with Allie and play nice." Alec laughed when she poked his rips. He left and Max grabbed Allie to sit on the sofa she pet her slowly almost in daze, and then Allie started to cry. Max frowned.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she lifted Allie close and hugged the little cat that cried. Max ran to Alec's locker and grabbed a sweatshirt; she gave it to Allie and crept into the sweatshirt to sleep. Max lifted an eye brow "so he charmed you away." She shook her head "why am I not surprised."

_Flashback three months ago. _

_Max leaned against the table watching Alec charm some girl that giggled, he looked up at her and winked. He left the girl with his beer pincher and put it on the table and smiled at Original Cindy that rolled her eyes._

"_Boo, why did you have to be so fine your taking every girl here!" she said it bitterly and sighed. Alec hugged and kissed her forehead._

"_Not my fault the lady likes me."_

"_You are such a manhore" Max said it before thinking and regret I immediately. She thought he would take it personally and that would ruin their friendship that she now appreciated._

"_Yes, yes I am." He said proudly he glanced at the girl that looked at him "you want my company or I am leaving to get some… you know." He said and wiggled his eyebrows she laughed._

"_You would stay for me?"_

"_Sure Maxie."_

"_Max"_

"_Whatever. Want me to stay or not?" he asked looking at her._

"_Stay"_

"_Okay" he turned his back at the girl and gave her the beer he had in his glass._

_End of flashback._

Max frowned at the memory, he always choose to stay with her if she wanted him to. She smiled they always did have a thing that they didn't know about. Max glanced at the cat that was sleeping. She wet her lips and closed her eyes.

She felt something in the air and roughly stood up and looked around her, employees where running in and out. People standing in some corner laughing while Normal yelled at them to get back to work. Something was wrong. She stared at the door and saw him. Zack.

She walked to him with rage she slapped his face hard and hissed "what are you doing here?"

"To see you."

"You have some big nerve to come here after what you did!"

"He isn't innocent." He said angry to Max that looked at him furiously.

"You freaking stabbed him!" Max said she pushed him out from Jam Pony and into an ally. She kicked his stomach hard making him gasp for air, "if you ever! Ever touch him again I will freaking kill you! You hear me!" Zack frowned and stood up straight.

"Max! Don't I mean nothing to you?" he asked hurt but still angry.

"No! I don't care if you're my brother! I freaking will kill you!" Max felt mad with rage. She pushed him back angry. She had tears in her eyes "if you ever cared about me you wouldn't had hurt Alec when you knew, knew! That I love him!"

"He is not the right guy for you!" Zack looked at her that dried a tear.

"And you are?" she said sarcastically and resentful. Max looked at Zack that looked down "you lost remember? You LOST! Now you will leave me and Alec alone!" she said it firmly and left Zack but he grabbed her hand.

"I love you Max why can't you love me?"

"I did love you Zack, as a brother. But not anymore or ever again." She said it sadly and left. She walked into Jam Pony and saw the cat sleeping in the couch, she felt a sadness in her heart. She always did love Zack, and now he was dead for her.

She waited for Alec that rode in with the bike half an hour later, he saw her face and hugged her close. Max sobbed into his chest and he smelled her.

"Max?"

"Zack came." he froze and released her, with a shaky voice he asked.

"And?"

"I told him to stay away, all my life I wanted to find Zack my brother. And now I want him gone cuz that was not my brother I once knew, and it hurt." She looked at him and dried her tears.

"I'm sorry Max." He said it sadly "I am so sorry." He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Yeah, Allie cried." She smiled sadly at Alec that pulled her closer to his body.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I had to break into your locker and give her your sweatshirt and she stopped, it seems that you charmed her away." He kissed her lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"I am hard to resist." She chuckled and nodded, she looked into his hazel green eyes and smiled. Max stroked his lips with her thumb and clasped her hands around his neck to pull his head closer to hers.

"Marry me?"

"What?" he looked chocked but still happily surprised.

"Marry me?" she looked at him and smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Well you could had ask at some place romantic…" he smiled at her face "yes, I would love to marry you."

"Really?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, but am not religious so…"

"Screw it; we will marry at some place with some lawyer or something. Perhaps the girls will back of when they se a ring on your finger." He smirked and shook his head and laughed.

"SO that's the reason, you wanna brand me?" he grinned at Max happy and kissed her.

"I all ready have." She said husky and kissed him, she was right she owned his heart. Alec smiled at her and said jokingly.

"Well my Max in the future when our grandchildren ask us about this moment, what do we say?" Max smiled almost too big it started to hurt her cheeks.

"Well we say I asked you, and you said yes." Alec smiled at her a true smile and looked a little embarrassed.

"Well Max, am gonna say that you got down on your knee and asked me in a beautiful park and I got a rose." He said jokingly and laughed at Max that poked him in the ribs. "Wanna se Normal pass out?" he said it with an evil smirk.

"You're so bad"

"Bad to the bone"


	12. Chapter 11

Max looked at her white gold ring and sighed happily, she heard Alec walk around in the kitchen trying to make something eatable for breakfast. She looked at the bookshelf where there was a wedding picture of them kissing.

"Baby!" Alec said in a singsong voice.

"Babe!" she yelled out back and smiled at Alec that walked in with a tray with hot coffee and toast. Max smiled at Alec that put the trey carefully on the bed and smiled at Max.

"Well baby I made some eatable food," Alec gave her a cup and settle down in the bed, he scratched his naked chest. "I think I got a mosquito bite," he pointed at the swollen bite mark under his left chest. Max touched it with her finger examining it.

"Yeah, don't scratch it." She glanced at Allie that jumped on the bed and tried to get something to eat. "No Allie go down!" she ignored Max and stroked her body against Alec that pet her body and made her purr "I swear Allie never listens."

"She is a cat," he said bored.

"She understands." Max said it and looked at Allie suspicious "sometimes I think she is complotting something against me."

"Now you're just being paranoid, she is just a cute cat." He lifted Allie that purred and licked Alec's nose. He gave her a piece of cheese and grinned at Max that shook her head and drank her coffee.

"You're spoiling her." Max chipped in and watched as Alec put Allie down and crawled over Max trailing kisses on her body and face.

"Now I'm going to spoil you." He said husky trailing kisses down, he opened her thighs, and she took a sharp breath.

His hot tong licked her skin and she breathed faster. He lifted her ass and dragged her closer and opened her thighs even more, his tong teased her inner thigh and Max moaned loudly. Max was in heaven one hand encouraged him by holding his head while the other grabbed the sheets hard ripping them while he teased her.

"Stop teasing me!" she cried out and rolled her head back. Max bit her lip hard, she cried out "Alec!" as she exploded, she breathed heavily and with lazy eyes looked at Alec that kissed her neck. "Alec" she whispered hoarsely, stretched out, and hugged her legs around him.

"Good?" He asked with a grin. Alec kissed her lips, she nodded and looked at Alec as he reached for his coffee and drank.

"You can't just make me come and not be effected, have I lost my touch?" she asked and looked down at his dick and chuckled "hello little man."

"Little?" he asked teasingly and kissed her neck, she moaned as his hand trailed down her belly and down her tights.

"Shut up and take me." She said it growling but pushed him down on the bed and straddled him.

"Take you it seems the other way around." He crocked his eyebrow and stroked her caramel skin legs and up to her breasts, his finger twisted a nipple and she moaned, she ached her back and kissed him hard, bruising his lips.

"Alec" she said with a feral voice and grabbed Alec's hand to her own and over his head he groaned as he felt her stroking against him.

"_Max_" and they were lost.

Alec kicked Biggs stomach that went down to the floor, "Fuck Alec!" he said angry and kicked Alec's legs that walked forward to see if he was alright. He got pined down by Biggs that had a cracked lip.

"Sorry dude I don't swing that way." He pushed Biggs back with force when he looked confused.

"Damnit!" he panted and lifted his arm "I give." He said kind of angry "can't you just let me win once? For my ego?"

"Nope" he grinned big and helped Biggs to his feet and smiled at his friend "what kind of friend would I be If I let you win?" he smirked.

"A good one?" He laughed at Deans pouting face, he smirked mischievous at his friend and was about to say something when Moles voice echoed.

"Princess, miss almighty wants your butt over there. Roller boy is here." Alec glanced at Biggs that frowned at him.

"Why is the old guy here?" Biggs grinned against Alec that chuckled and walked out with Biggs that pushed him playfully that kicked him on the leg.

Mole shook his head what ever he would admit it or not he felt the need to protect Alec, he was like a little brother to him and Biggs was getting there too but not quite yet. But he knew that Alec saw Biggs and him really close friends as family.

Max looked up and scolded at him, he grinned sheepishly and shrug his shoulder in a childish madder that said ´hey I was having fun´ kind of way. He licked his cracked lip and looked down at Logan that avoid to look him in the eye. He was still bitter of losing Max to a ´psychopath´ as he put it.

"Alec…" she said frowning and pointed at him "bad boy" she scowling and smirked at him, Mole looked at Logan and lighted his cigar.

"So roller boy what do you have to offer."

"I have talked to a consult and he said that he could consider of letting you off the hook, if you agree to repay your crimes." He said it proudly.

"Off the hook?" Biggs asked pissed.

"Well al of the transgenic have committed crimes and the government wants to start a investigation."

"Crime?" Max said it darkly "the government created us! They have to take responsibility! They created us they should clean up the mess!"

"It's not what I mean Max."

"What do you exactly mean Logan?" Alec said it bored and dried of his blood from his lip on Biggs arm that scolded at him that smiled innocently. Alec was not in the mood to listen to Logan talk bullshit.

"Pay attention! I had to pull a lot of stings to get him to even listen to us!" Logan roared at Alec that looked at him bored.

"We will not agree to crimes we have not committed."

"It's just a power play Max its not like you Max have done anything wrong, but the others…" Logan said it and regret it, Biggs was about to kick his ass if it wasn't of Alec.

"You did not have the right to do that Logan, now this consul will believe that we will surrender our power. That is the last thing we will do! That you would even consider it! states how stupid you are." He saw Max look at him with eyes telling him to relax. "What we can do is talk, we will let one off us talk to the whole consult and let them know where we stand. That we are not a threat to America or any country but we are just workers like the avenge Joe." Alec said it calmly.

You could almost image him talking to the whole consult making them listen to him and understand, Max could clearly see him in a nice suit and cleaned up look. But the image was broken by him standing there in only shorts a little bruised with a big cut on his lip and winked at her. "Don't you agree Max?"

"Oh help me good I do, we need to get a represent of us talk to the council is that possible Logan?"

"Yes, but I don't think…" Logan started.

"Good then its settled, now you should go Logan, we wouldn't want you to get sick." She said it wickedly sweet almost mockingly every one got it accept Logan that thought that she stilled had feelings for him.

"Thanks Max for the concern I will look into it and call you… but I don't have you're…" Alec this time interrupted him.

"Call my cell and you will get in touch with Max." He clasped on Logan's shoulder and pointed at the door out.

Mole lead Logan out and Biggs glanced at Alec.

"You should be the represent" Max nodded at the suggestion and smiled reassuring at him.

"You could do it."

"Nawww not my thing." He shrugged.

"Not your ting to stand in front of everyone? The centre of attention? And get fame?" Max said it teasingly but only got a cold stare instead.

"Not my thing." He said coldly.

"Why not?" Biggs asked Alec and studied Alec that had another posture.

"I just don't want to okay?" he stretched out and smelled him self "I reek I'm gonna take a shower." He said it mumbling and glanced at Max that looked at him confused "Max don't worry to much." He tried to smile but failed.

Max shot Biggs a look and ran after Alec that tried to shrug her of but she wouldn't budge and pulled his sleeve and rested his arm around her and Biggs smiled and glanced at Mole.

"If he won't I will."


	13. NOTE

So this story is getting a lot of attention lately and I totally forgot about this story as I read the first chpt I noticed the bad language, not that I'm any better but I'm a little better at english now.

I have added a lot and changed a lot, in the first 6 chpt's if anyone re-reads this story you'll see the changes and if you want me to continue with this story I will just review this "chpt" and tell if i should continue. I want at least five people to say if they want me to continue, if so I will continue rewritting the chpts and then perhaps feel creative enough to write a new chpt if ya all are intrested. And now I'm done rambling.

BYE

Marry Christmas and happy new year! )


	14. response

ok seems like i should continue, yeah i know my language sucks big time and i did rewrite the first 6 chpt in a haze. But i never had a proper english teacher the english i've learned is from watching tv and reading fics. and english isn't even my second but fourth, its a language i try to learn when i have time. but i really appriciate that you all still read i really do, and i'm gonna think about the lenghts and the speed. im to lazy to get a beta reader ´"chuckles" after new years i'm gonna start rewritting the other chpts. but one quick question, "I'm" is "I am" i know that, but can you say; no am tired. or is it that you have to write all the time "I'm."

second question can you put a . and then a; And? so example; ". And"

ok i'm done now lol

BYE

Marry Christmas and happy new year! )


End file.
